


The Tattoo

by cardigan_carm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxious Noctis, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Casual Sex, Cutesy, Established Relationship, Final Fantasy Type-0 Character(s), Fluff, Gladnis, IgNoct, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, New Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Piercings, Promnis - Freeform, Smut, no beta we die like men, promptio, tattooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10096304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: Noct needs Ignis' help to go over a royal decree.He ends up showing up at Ignis' apartment unannounced.Discoveries are made.CompleteChapters:1. Fluffy Ignoct2. Sexy times Ignoct3. Sexy times Promnis4. Sexy times Gladnis5. Fluffy Ignoct w/ Promptio





	1. The Tattoo

Noctis needed help reviewing documents that Ignis had given him about a week ago, they were royal court matters that had been assigned to him directly by his father, King Regis. He had gone over them, but he felt he needed the full story before he could decree or rule on anything. He knew his dad was trying to teach him a subtle lesson - of sorts. He just couldn’t see what it was.

So, now he found himself outside of Ignis' apartment. His first time there, had never been over or seen the inside, but always knew where he lived. He just hoped his advisor was home. If he wasn't, Noct knew he would have to battle an onslaught of embarrassment, not to mention feeling like a fool as he should have called first to verify. 

He took a breath and raised his hand, he gave a resounding knock making sure it was loud enough. It was quiet on the other end and he waited. It was a moment or two before he felt the embarrassment settling in and the heat rose to his pale face. Gods, why was he like this?! His anxieties getting to him.

Shoulders slumped, he turned ready to go but heard a muffled call. "Just a moment," he listened and faced the entrance once more, staring at the wooden door. It parted open and he was greeted by a sight he wasn't prepare for. It was Ignis, but dripping wet and only wearing a towel. No glasses on either and his hair unstylish and wet, hanging before his green-hazel eyes. He could feel instant heat on his face as he gawked openly. 

Ignis pushed his sandy brown hair away from his eyes as he leaned forward and squinted. "Noct?" He drew in question. "Sorry, in my haste I didn't grab my spectacles."

Thank The Six for that, Noct thought as his face was flushed a cherry red and his pure blue eyes trailed over that wet defined muscled body, he would never admit this, but Ignis had the body of a swimmer or runner. Cut with muscle but also sleek to where he wasn't bulky like Gladio. The Prince had always found his chamberlain attractive, right now seeing the other in so very little was doing things to his majesty. 

Currently all he could do was stare openly, blushing like a fawning school girl. Damn, he needed to calm down.

"Noctis?" 

Finally coming out of the Ignis-trance, the younger man awoken. "Uh yeah, sorry." He husked quickly as he scratched his hair. "Sorry for coming over unannounced, I needed to speak to you about those documents that you gave me. Can I come in?”

The advisor nodded once and parted the door further for his charge to enter. “Of course,” Noctis crossed the threshold and Ignis closed the door behind him. “I apologies for being so inappropriate Highness,” he addressed, sounding almost formal. 

“No need to be apologetic, I came over unannounced. Besides I could have spoken to you about this earlier in the week but didn’t.” Noct said as he scratched his hair once more having to avert his eyes as he was still drinking in the sight of that glorious body before him. 

“Well, yes you could have, but you’re here now. Let me get dressed and we’ll discuss over some coffee and tea,” he said as he began to walk passed Noct as he ventured deeper into his home. Able to navigate without being able to see clearly.

Noct felt his eyes follow Ignis, but his eyes widen at what he saw, it totally caught him off guard –.

A tattoo!

Ignis had a tattoo!

Without being totally aware, he followed behind and took his satchel off, leaving it by the door as he was mesmerized and shocked as he never would’ve thought in a million years, Ignis would have one. The size was about twelve-inches give or take. It was a sword on his shoulder blade with the Lucis crest as the hilt. His breathing was caught as he was now behind Ignis, hand out reached as he touched that damp skin, tracing the details and fine lines of the black ink.

“Noct?” He paused on getting his glasses as he looked over his shoulder at the blurry face before him. His eyes narrowing a bit, as he tried to make his green-hazel eyes focus. “What is it?”

“How long have you had this?” His fingers gently trace it and his blue eyes remained fixed, face flushed once more as he found the tattoo oddly arousing and the fact that Ignis of all people who had one. 

For a moment Ignis raised a brow in thought, trying to piece together what the Prince meant and then he understood quickly. “Oh,” he said with a small grin on his face. “My tattoo? Hmm let’s see now,” he mused as Noctis kept tracing the wet skin. “I’d say just about two years. When Gladio was getting the last of his work done he invited me to go along. I went just to witness it and I wasn’t planning on getting one, but I saw they had a beautiful rendition of the Lucis family crest, I wanted to get it, but I couldn’t get the crest itself as that is a symbol for your family alone. It needed additions to the design if I wanted it.” He spoke fondly of the memory and Noct simply watched that face feeling his heart pound. 

Ignis ran a hand through his wet hair thoughtfully. “Gladio suggest that the crest be a hilt for a sword designed. He always did say I was your sword and he your shield. It was a brilliant idea, and so I got it done. And here we are,” he purred in amusement as he glanced in Noct’s direction. 

“That’s cool,” Noct said tenderly as he traced over it still, he was still amazed and without much thought he leaned in pressing his lips to it, let them linger.

That wide back straighten and it was quiet for a good half a minute before Ignis spoke awakening his charge. “Highness?” He questioned as the other baulked, pulling back.

“Gods! I – I,” Noctis began to panic as he broke contact from the near naked body in front of him. “I’m sorry Ignis, I just wasn’t – shit, I wasn’t thinking.” He took a step back but felt a hand reach out and taking hold of his wrist.

“It’s fine Noct,” he assured though now his own face was flushed and he was looking away almost guiltily. “These things happen.” He let go bashfully.

“No! No, they don’t. So, don’t look so guilty, I was the one that kissed over your tattoo.”

Ignis let out a sigh and nodded his head. “You did,” he agreed softly. “I didn’t mind,” he whispered delicately under his breath, but Noctis caught those three words. He watched as his retainer turned back around as he reached for his spectacles, his ears highlighting to a red color before Noct’s very eyes.

The Prince felt embolden by Ignis’ words and he let his arms wrap around that waist as he pressed close, his front molded to that backside and he planted his full lips on that tattooed shoulder. “I-I’ve always liked you,” he stuttered a mumble, against that soft skin. “Always,” he confessed quietly. 

The towel clad man was bright red and feeling warmth in his own chest, he put his glasses down on the nightstand once more and turned in the hold, facing Noctis now, but making out his face a bit clearer as he leaned in. His arms wrapped around the other’s neck as he gave a small coy smile. “So, my tattoo was the catalyst for your confession?”

“I – well – maybe – kinda,” the younger man admitted in a timid fluster. “And the fact you’re in a towel,” he pointed out which made Ignis chuckle. 

Ignis leaned in nuzzling Noctis, enjoying the fact his prince grew further bashful before planting a gentle kiss on those pink lips. His eyes closed, as Noct’s blue eyes went droopy. Pulling back, he smiled once more, and it blinded his majesty how dazzling it looked coming from Ignis. He didn’t know the man could smile so bright. He was learning so much about his chamberlain today.

“Would you like to see my other tattoos?” 

Those blue eyes widen and a small shy smile came to those lips, face staying rosined. “You have more, Iggy?” He leaned in nuzzling his cheek to Ignis’ before kissing the corner of his mouth.

“Possibly. Why don’t you find out?” Noct knew he was in for a treat regardless if Ignis had more tattoos or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This almost became smut!  
> While writing it, I decided to keep this cute and short.  
> There will be other stories with smut.
> 
> Awe cute!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> [tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	2. The Second Tattoo

"You can't possibly have more!" Noct began, as Ignis now faced him as he kept his hands on that slim towel covered waist. Ignis’ own hands staying affixed to Noctis’ shoulders as he peered into his eyes, fingers idly playing with those black strands that draped around his neck. 

They had been kissing for a bit, on the border of making out. 

"Try me," he dared. Oddly, Ignis was in a playful mood, a sly grin was on his usually serious face. "You are facing endless possibilities, Highness." He purred, his lip twisting in further amusement. 

"Alright," the Lucian Prince purred deeply. His own full lips were smirking at the challenge that was issued. "Just so you know, I don't give up that easily."

"Oh, really?" A fine eyebrow raised in question. "Is that so? This is probably the most I've ever seen you motivated," he teased, the playful nature remained. 

"I'll show you what I can do." Noct counter determinedly, without further words Ignis raised his arms displaying himself, silently challenging. At first, Noctis blinks, but then grinned. "Okay," he began, guiding his advisor to the foot of the bed and away from the right side of it. 

Using hands and eyes, he began to inspect that body before him, blue orbs scanning as they followed the path of his hands. First, he cupped the slightly taller man's jaw tilting his head from one side to the other, examining his smooth neck, seeing the tension he created from maneuvering it. Ignis allowed it, going with the gentle touch, his own eyes watching his Prince, critically.

Next, his hands caressing over that skin, trailing down from neck then shoulders. The advisor’s skin was still shower fresh and dampen, a nice compliment to the already soft skin.

Outlining the broadness, he felt how firm those shoulders were, skin warm looking in hue and heated to the touch. Blue eyes met green-hazel, a flush rapidly settled on the younger man's face as Ignis' own expression remained neutral. It almost made Noct lose his nerve, seeing his nearly naked chamberlain and being able to touch such a beautiful and flawless body made him continue, battling his nerves hard. He would get through this!

His hands descended from those shoulders and touching, the define collarbone, then tracing down and groping his pronounced chest as he could feel the muscle flex for a moment. Noctis' eyes shifted up, seeing if Ignis had changed expression, but he hadn't. So, he continues as he lets his fingers circle around his tanned nipples and massage the perking flesh watching as it firms and peaks. He hears a stuttered breath, but nothing more. His nipples are aroused and a bit of the flesh is goose-bumped around, his blue orbs trail down seeing if there's a reaction. 

It unnoticeable, yet present. The towel has the slightest of misalignment but it’s hardly visible. 

Noct felt pleased, a grin came to his face. 

"I thought you were inspecting my body for a second tattoo, not seeing if you could arouse me." Ignis arched a sandy brow, inquiring what the Prince was up to. 

For a single moment Noct frowned, it quickly turned into a smirk. "Can't I do both?" 

"Well, I suppose you could,” he sighed and a slight pout of the lip as he became thoughtful. “I guess it could add a level of difficulty to your _exploring_ ,” he gave a noncommittal shrug of his broad shoulders. 

“You’re awfully calm about this. I’m surprised.”

“Should I be worked up?”

“Well –. No. I mean you can – but I don’t want you to be – unless you were turn on,” Noctis flushed getting off track from his mumblings as he looked away from Ignis, a slight grimace on his face as his hands still rested over the other’s defined chest. His hands cupping a bit without his notice.

A chuckle, though sexy or it sounded sultry to Noct came from Ignis. He felt those hands come around and brace his back gently, the advisor tilted his head and smiled. “Don’t work yourself up over this.” He leaned in nuzzled his nose to the other’s flushed cheek. “Wouldn’t want you to lose your nerve, besides – didn’t you say, something about not giving up and showing me what you are made of?” His voice had slipped into a mischievous tone which made his charge grow flustered.

The Prince snorted, lip curling as he gained his resolve back. “I did,” he stated. Leaning up he kissed, then nipped Ignis’ pronounced chin. He pressed close for a moment and let his hands trail down touching those damp sides as he kissed the underside of Ignis’ jaw, tracing with his full lips as that head tipped and he gained better access. He knew that torso bore no marks of ink, right now he was concentrating on getting his advisor turned on.

A deep breath was let out, he could hear the barest hint of his breathing picking up as he lavished skin. His hands drew up and down on the skin, his dull nails trailing, adding sensation. 

Creating space between them once more he looked up and noted the light flush on Ignis’ face and the hooded state of his eyes as was taking slow and even breaths, his blue eyes swept down and noted that his nipples had stayed aroused and there was definite swell coming from the towel now. Noctis felt ecstatic about this outcome, taking hold of those arms, tugging Ignis to him, kissing him gently, mouth opening and tracing those lips with a lazy swipe before those lips parted for him. He heard a soft sound leave the older man.

Both hands came up tangling in damp sandy-brown hair as he swabbed that mouth, tongue moving unhurriedly and tracing that pliant mouth and twisting wetly with the other’s smooth tongue. As his own appendage began to vacate he could feel the other give chase to his mouth, he nipped it then suckled as he felt his mouth upturn into a slight grin.

Noct broke the kiss and huffed as he assessed his work once more, he felt his lips smiling at the state of his chamberlain.

Ignis was deeply flushed, eyes heavier than before and a wanton expression of desire now painted his face and his body was showing signs of craving more touches. 

Reaching out, his hands began to ghost over that skin, fingertips barely touching as they trailed, picking up the route they were previously traveling before. He began to let his digits trail down, making a quick path to the border of the cotton towel, fingers tracing as Ignis arched his pelvis forward in silent admission.

Noctis understood the hint and he slowly lowered, dropping to his knees as he came face to covered dick. He felt his own face heat, but his nerves were nowhere to be found as he was too wrapped up in the other’s responses to be anxious. Leaning in, he nuzzled the firmness as he took hold of the back of those knees, he could feel the weight shift against his cheek. 

“Mn,” he heard the slight noise and it sounded endearing to his ears. He looked up, through his bangs and connect eyes with Ignis, a smile reached his face before burrowing his face once more into the heavy covered cock. He let his eyes move down as he looked at those strong and extraordinarily hairless legs. His hands trailed over them, his touch a caress as he went down and examined. 

No ink markings, slowly he rose to his feet and stood before Ignis, his advisor looked to be regaining his senses, but his face was still bright as their eyes met. “Turn for me,” he whispered and a half nod was issued.

Ignis turned, barely given his back before he felt arms wrap around and lips on his shoulder, kissing over the tattoo that laid there. Ignis’ lips quirked into a gentle smile as he felt multiple kiss landing there and those arms that wrapped around, their hands busied themselves stroking over his abdominals. Those lips were sinful and it seemed Noct knew how to use them. They felt amazing against his own lips and wondrous against his skin, he shuddered, back arching. 

“Does it feel good?” He heard and Ignis nodded. 

“Yes Noct,” he breathed and bit his lip. 

“You want more?”

“I do,” this felt superfluous to admit this, but since Noct was willing to give, he might as well be honest and take it. “I want to feel more of your touches,” he whispered softly as he felt his body heat from his words.

“You’re being honest,” he said softly mouth near his ear as Noct’s chin rested on Ignis’ shoulder.

“I’m always honest,” he stated.

“You didn’t tell me –, how you felt about me, all this time,” Noct countered with a grin.

Ignis could hear the amusement in his Highness’ tone. “Same could be said about you, if you hadn’t glanced my tattoo, we wouldn’t be doing this right now.” His own amusement echoing. “Noct I’ve always wanted you for myself,” it was easier to admit this with his back turned to his Prince, he felt those arms tighten against him as he was pressed closer. 

“Same, I know you’ve always had my back and stayed close to me, but I’ve wanted more. Always have and I’m happy now that I have you.” Ignis could hear the nervousness in Noctis’ voice, but hearing further confessions made him feel so good inside, though cliché, he could feel his heart speed up and feel fuzzy warmth bloom.

He heard his Prince hum before those lips touched over his shoulder once more. He nibbled his own lip and his eyes closed for a moment at the caress of those soft mouth on his skin. He felt those hands press on his stomach for a moment before they began to glide on his skin moving to touch and trace over his back. 

Words were gone for now as Noctis moved back and began examining once more, hands and eyes moving together as they went, traveling over that wide back, down to that narrow waist before he knelt once more and looked at the back of his legs. Still not finding anything he stood upright and guide Ignis to face him once more.

“I guess I have to check under the towel now, is that cool?” Noct looked up waiting for confirmation and his new lover gave it, in the form of a nod. “Thanks,” he leaned up kissing those lips chastely.

A hand cupped the protrusion from the towel, giving a slight press and fondle, he heard an intake of breath and exhale as he touched him through the cloth. He couldn’t help, but tease Ignis a bit, especially if he had full access to his body. Noct felt hands land on his shoulders as he continued to give slight strokes, feeling the length firm in hand and hearing soft pants as the body responded. 

Pausing he let his hands touch softly at the towel before pulling the tucked side loose, then pulling it away. It didn’t reveal anything, but the cloth unraveled before him and he slowly drew the other side –. 

At first, he saw the portion of his thigh being exposed and then as he moved the towel his eyes followed, drifting and seeing his pelvis, skin sun-kissed like the rest of him and the sharp cut of definition as it lead down showing the shape of his current arousal. Dropping the towel to the side, he let out a please yet startled noise. Noct’s blue eyes widen as he took in the length and girth of Ignis, he could tell the slightly older man would be impressive, but his cock was gorgeous like the rest of Ignis.

He took hold, and dropped to his knees as he leaned in, looking and touching it gently while it twitched from the explorative touch. It was a shade paler than the rest of the advisor, but hairless. That explained his legs, he shaved! Noct thought better to hold in his chuckle at this discovery, but he did grin as he continued to let his hands touch gently over, feeling the true weight of it in his hands and see there was a beauty mark near the base and one on the underside of the crown. 

Ignis was nibbling his own lip now and swaying slightly, he was feeling euphoric with Noct’s light touching and tried to remind himself to remain calm, a chant in his head, but having the person he desired most touching him in such an intimate way made him feel weak kneed. 

Noct let his eyes sweep from that cock, even as he thumbed the head absently and his eyes widen again. There it was, he found that Ignis indeed had a second tattoo, this one wasn’t black and white like his shoulder one. This was colored, fine lines and details and breathtaking against his pelvis. “I’ve never been so wrong, but I’m glad.” His voice sounded thick as he looked up into those blazed green-hazel eyes.

“Well –, I won’t hold it against you,” Ignis’ own voice was slow and heavy sounding as if trying not to lose himself in the flow of things.

“I like this one as well, I love the colors. They’re vibrant. For a small tattoo, there’s a lot of detail in it,” he leaned in kissing over the painted flesh. Lips parting slightly as he pressed wet kisses to the skin. His hand wrapped around that big cock and began to stroke Ignis, the man let out a soft sigh, his head tipping back as he was finally being full-on touched, no longer having barely there grazes.

His own hands landed in that wild black hair, stroking those soft but slightly stiffen stands. He made small breathy noises as he gently rocked, moving with the hand that glided over his cock with such slowness, he could feel the wetness spreading over it as he was starting to weep in that hand. 

Noctis suckled over the tattooed skin before pulling off, he thought better than to leave a hickey or love bite on it. He wasn’t sure if something like that could ruin the ink, he didn’t want to chance it. He began to press kisses up, let his tongue trail out and suckle at any skin he came across. Taking his time and leisurely tasting Ignis, the other’s breathing was picking up once more. 

“Noct,” it was breathless praise as those fingers were tracing his scalp, but fell away as Noctis stood up. 

“C’mere,” Noct grinned as he cupped the side of his love’s face as pulled him close. Lips meeting in a gentle caress as they tasted one another, a moan came from Noctis as he led the kiss. Ignis let out a pleased sigh, as his hands braced the other’s neck, thumbs stroking skin as he melted. 

That hand continued to move on that cock, stroking and growing wet as pre-come was leaking from the other, but Noct felt his own body had long ago, responded in kind, as he wanted to touch Ignis with other parts of his body, he was unsure if the other would be receptive to it. He broke the kiss, licking his lips.

“Ignis – can we? Or can I,” he began bashfully, but his words failed him in that moment as he wanted to proceed, go further if possible.

“Yes, I want you.” His green-hazel eyes bore into Noct’s sapphire blues. “I want to feel you –, inside. Please,” he begged airily as he leaned in pressing kisses to the underside of his charge’s jaw, his hands ran over the other’s clothed body, fingers dragging desperately over his chest. 

This was unexpected and Noct’s felt his throat closed up and his brain shut down, oh fuck! He thought dumbly as his eyes grew and he was slack jawed. Ignis wanted him inside, wanted to be topped and fucked. “Damn,” he finally said and felt one of his eyes squeeze shut as his ear was nipped, Ignis’ teeth closing over his earlobe, nibbling the fleshy part. “Yeah, I want that too.” He purred.

“Mmm, good.” He murmured deeply as he felt hands in his hair again as his strands were tangled around those long fingers. “You’re overdressed Noct,” he murmured softly. “I can help you if you’d like,” Gods why did his voice sound like that?! It was too much.

“Okay.” He felt those hands leave his hair and they were like lightening, striking fast as they came to his pants working them in grace and precision, before he knew it Ignis was on his knees before him pulling his pants and underwear down in one tug, they were by his ankles. Ignis eyes turned hungry and he cupped the base of Noct’s engorged cock and he hummed thoughtfully.

His eyes took him in, examining the flesh in his hand and he let out a puff of air before he opened his mouth lapping the flushed crown. He hummed once more, eyes closing as a blissed expression came to his face as he tasted Noctis’ dick and he nipped and let his tongue trace the underside. His eyes open, gaze sharp and predatory, as he let the tip of his tongue gathered clear beads of pre-come. Opening his mouth, his eyes remained up as he took him without hesitation down his throat, swallowing his Prince’s pale cock.

Noctis’ choked, a messy moan spilling from his lips as he arched his back and his toes curled instantly. He gasped and his hands flew into damp locks, gripping and tangling them up further. “By – the ssiiixx, Igs,” he growled as he wasn’t expecting to be nestle to the hilt in that wet mouth and feeling him swallow, was like tasting heaven. 

He had never experienced anything like this, never! 

Noct was a virgin in every sense of the word and he didn’t want to bust before he was buried deep in that ass, but he could indulge for a little bit in that mouth. Seeing, Ignis draw back and forth on his cock was a religious experience, seeing his nose brush his dark patch of hair, seeing the gleaming shine of his cock as he was coating it in spit and pre-come, feeling how that mouth cradled and tasted him. Wicked tongue work and damn, was he now thrusting?

Barely noticing the rocking of his own hips, as he cupped that head and slowly took that mouth. There was no protest from Ignis, only willingness, in the form of him sucking stronger and moving with him, his own eyes were closed now and one of his hands firmly planted on his Highness’ thigh. The other hand out of sight, but wrapped around and stroking his own cock.

It was becoming too much and the visuals added with the feeling of being sucked off by an expert mouth made Noctis feel a freight train of an orgasm heading his way, shit he didn’t have endurance, but then again this was his first time being touched by someone, sexually. 

“Ignis – ohn Ignis stop,” he moaned, nearly begging himself. “I don’t want to cum yet, please.”

That mouth came off, with an unhurried, wet slide and a lap to that flushed tip. Ignis’ own lips were wet, painted red from the work he had done with his mouth. He looked expectantly up at Noct, the Prince looked away and his eyes fell on the bed, staring at it as he needed to collect himself and calm down, but he noticed movement as Ignis moved and got on the bed.

The younger man blinked then, decided he needed to undress and get on the bed as well. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside before kicking his pants, underwear and shoes off. Ignis was laid out, softly stroking himself as he waited silently as he watched Noctis inelegantly disrobe, it was such his charge’s nature. He licked his lips as he panted softly as he continued to please himself.

Noct’s body was how he imagined it to be, he was slender and was showing the beginnings of musculature, chest slightly pronounced and stomach smooth, his legs slender almost giving the allusion they were long and his skin pale, which meant he could easily leave his marks on that ivory skin if he chose to. Not to mentioned his small bubbled butt, but currently Ignis’ eyes linger on the junction between his legs.

Seeing his Prince’s cock up close made his mouth water, he latched on, parted his lips as he wanted to taste that pretty cock. His Highness’ cock matched the rest of his body, it was beautiful, silky to the touch, and full feeling, it wasn’t overly big or small, but a little over average with a good thickness to it. He couldn’t wait to have it nestled inside, it had been so long since he had been taken, he wanted to feel full once more. Fingers and toys could only satisfy so much.

He was brought out of his musing from Noctis, the bed dipping under the weight of the younger man. 

“I have lube,” he told him which Noct flush prettily from his words. “Here, let me fetch it.” Ignis paused on his gentle strokes and crawled, before Noct could be over him, going to his nightstand.

Noct felt his cock throb, Ignis had lube! His thoughts seemed to fizzle, unable to fathom such a thought, the creature before him wasn’t the usual disciplined man he knew. Hell, when Noct masturbated he thought of Ignis, but couldn’t conjure him doing anything remotely sexy, so sometimes he felt guilty using him as spank bank material, but now all that previous guilt washed away. “You masturbate?” He didn’t mean to voice this aloud, but it was too late.

Ignis paused as he had the lube in hand and arched a brow with squinted eyes as he hadn’t been wearing his glasses. “Yes, don’t most?” He questioned back. 

“Yeah, people do.” Noctis said in a rush as he felt flustered and wanted to bury his head under a pillow. That was stupid of him.

“Yes,” Ignis agreed and chuckled. “Don’t fret, I know it can be hard to imagine me doing such, but I am a man and have desires. I assure you, I do pleasure myself and I have had sex,” he told the heir of the Lucian throne. “I can show you what I do when I touch myself, if you like?”

Hearing all that, made his mind tumble, swept in a whirlwind. Ignis masturbated! Ignis had sex before! Those reveals made his thoughts bloom in imagination, picturing something he couldn’t map out before, previously. “Do it, I want to see it.” He demanded, then looking away shyly. “I’m – sorry,” he apologies for his tone.

Another chuckle came pouring out of Ignis and he smiled in such a sexy way at his new lover. “No, don’t be sorry. Watch Noctis,” he said softly as he sat against his headboard of his bed, sitting and spreading his legs wide, putting himself on display. He opened his bottle of lube, it looked fancy and elegant, reminding him of what curative drinks looked like. 

Ignis poured some in hand, the clear liquid had a slight shimmer to it looking iridescent in the light. Closing it he scooted and his eyes landed on the man settled at the end of his king-sized bed. Slowly he brought his dry hand down and parted his cheeks and circled himself with his slick finger from his other hand.

Slowly, oh so slowly he eased the digit in and he gave a half arch, as he bit his lip, his eyes drooped and he looked instantly unraveled before Noct. He drew his hand back and forth, body squeezed tight around the one finger, but he remained relaxed as he worked his body with practiced hands. 

His other hand came up, slowly tracing one nipple, fingers collecting the nub and squeezing before he flicked it with his thumb repeatedly. 

A second finger entered and his breathing hitched, fingers crossed and curling, Noctis could tell as Ignis’ eyes closed and his lip was now trapped behind perfect teeth, his hand paused on tweaking his nipple, palm flat as he seemed to concentrate on the feeling in his ass.

His fingers moved slow, thrusting leisurely and not striking hard as he curled them in and pressed on his prostate, he tip his head back and air was leaving him, desperate sounding even as he didn’t make a noise. Strangely, it was arousing as he panted and gasped, slowly he uncoiled his scissored fingers and began to spread the two. “Noc~t, aah,” he was so husky sounding and his hand didn’t speed up even as more pleasure painted on his face. His cock stayed hard, even without touching.

Green-hazel eyes open, looking to the other as he began to add a third finger and he whined! “Oh,” he moaned before it broke into a loud gasp and he really grounded his fingers deeply inside. “Noctis,” he called. “I’m ready, need to feel you – ahn inside,” he breathed profoundly. His hand didn’t stop, his legs parted further and he wiggled his hips downward as he fucked himself with his own hand.

Noctis had been frozen to the bed, unable to move or even touch himself, which he supposed was a good thing, but damn seeing Ignis like this was mesmerizing and he couldn’t turn away. Hearing his voice awakened him from his stupor and he nodded as he began to crawl on the bed, going higher up.

Taking the lube, he opened it and drizzled some messily on his cock. He made a grunt at the coolness, before he slathered his cock from tip to base, stroking till he was at his hardest. “I want to take you from behind, but reverse cowgirl style,” he gritted out, expecting to get a look of wonder but none came. Instead Ignis nodded and slowly, with a gasp pulled his fingers out. 

“Get comfortable Noct,” his voice was velvet, deep and intense sounding, it matched the state of his body. 

He didn’t move from his spot but repositioned as he sat on his knees now, legs parted slightly. “C’mere,” he beckoned with a wave of his hand. 

Ignis moved facing his backside to his Highness as he stood above that lap, Noct took hold of his cock, angling it upright and off his hip. It was wet, trembling and needy. He couldn’t believe this was happening, thank the gods! He thought as his other hand landed on the other’s slender hip. 

Ignis braced the bed with both hands as he had both legs straddled on each side of the other’s folded thighs, he moved back. “Guide me,” he whispered and Noct’s nodded though Ignis could not see. Noct let his hand touch, flat palm above the rounds of the other’s ass, leisurely those hips lowered and Noctis’ touched his cock to that redden opening, it was soft from Ignis’ stretching and he pressed and made him lower. Gravity helped, as the weight added the necessary pressure, and that body opened to him.

That cock gliding wetly inside, Ignis arched and made a small strangled noise as he slowly lowered, though his legs strained as if he wanted to drop and be pressed flushed, have his ass nestled against Noct’s pelvis and pubic hairs. Noct groaned and hugged that bigger body as he slowly eased up, meeting that ass as he bottomed out and Ignis gasped throatily as he felt the other still, forehead resting in the middle of his back.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, both trying to regain some sense of control and reality. 

As Ignis was coming back to himself, Noctis began to nip and kiss a path up that wide back, and eventually his lips found the inked skin as he laved the sword tattoo design, worshiping with his lips. Ignis grew aware of that mouth and smiled, he began to move, his hands gripping the other’s thighs as he began to rise and fall, but testing angles as he did so. A gasp left him as he found his prostate, the angle was comfortable and he could maintain the position as he was slightly hunched forward, his hands moved planting on the bed.

He rocked, swiveling his hips as he continued to drive back and fucking himself on that nice cock, it felt like the most sinful of dicks. Noct really did have soft skin and the silkiness of it (especially his cock) made Ignis feel indulgent. He felt his walls cradle and squeeze around, feeling the lewdest of touches as if he was having wet strokes of pleasure with the skin on skin. He bit his lip, grunting as he moved and felt the beginnings of his partner starting to join. 

Noctis continued to press kisses, bites and traces of his tongue on that tattoo, looking at it was a turn on and he was shocked to find he had a kink for Ignis being tattooed, but more than that was the fact he had learned so many new thing about the older man. It opened his eyes, showed a new world to him and he wanted to learn all he could about the other, but first he had to screw this man in his lap!

Rolling hips up, he took firm hold cupping and squeezing Ignis’ muscled chest, hips thrusting upwards as he drove as deeply as he could, he began to move faster, but heard a soft grunt and a hand landed on his thigh.

“Slow Noct,” a breathless response. “Do it slow and deep, no need for speed.” Ignis was sensual as he changed his position and leaned back, head resting on Noct’s shoulders as he continued to rise and fall, giving partial gyrations of his hips. He bit his lip, eyes closing as he continued to move in that lap. One of his hands fixed in the ebony hair and the other acted as a support, hand gripping the bookcase headboard. There was a slight whine of wood, but nothing too distracting for the two.

“Slow,” Noct repeated in Ignis’ ear as the other stayed beautifully arched, chest out and back bowed, a delicate bend and his hands stayed fixed to the other’s muscled chest, fingers twisting those nipples. 

“Uhn that’s it Noct! Like that,” he moaned, as his teeth closed once more on his lips as he hummed gently. 

He wasn’t going to last, he whimpered and nibbled his advisor’s ear as he continued with the unhurried and metered pace, the build in him was slow and he hoped that it did feel good for Ignis. His hands slid down and taking hold of those hips as he made him grind with each downward pass, it earned him a startled gasp and a low moan as Ignis leaned further back, arching his body more. 

“Noooct,” he moaned and ground into that lap, lingering a bit longer as his ass kneaded that pelvis before he drew up and fell back into that lap, process repeating as he was growing tighter. “Noct,” he breathed like it was a sacred name. 

“Gods, you feel so good. Never felt anything like this Ignis,” he whispered and nibbled the space between his head and shoulder. “You feel good around me, squeezing down on me. How long have you waited for my cock? So, good to me,” he just felt like he was spouting garbage now, but the breathless whine that came from Ignis made him think elsewise. The pleased noises he was rewarded with were encouraging. “You take my cock so well.”

Ignis’ other hand joined on his shelving and used it as leverage as he braced it and moved up and down, ass slapping those thighs. Desperate breaths poured out of Ignis as he fucked himself, deep throaty moans spilled from his lips. “Uhn Noct – oh Noctis,” he was getting achingly closed, his walls clamped down and he was keening noisily now.

Noct was no better, as he wanted to move faster, going this slow took patience and concentration, but he’d do this for Iggy as the other really was too good to him. Always went above and beyond, he pressed his forehead into his damp neck and continued to rut against that body. 

Hugging him close, one hand moved down and wrapped around Ignis’ cock and gave a couple of strokes before a hand landed over it. “No,” Ignis gasped. That confused Noct, but he listened removing his hand. “I’m close, I’ll uhn – mmn finish from you ahn! Fu~ah me,” he bit his lip and his head dipped between his shoulders as he hung on the headboard, pace still slow, but gaining a bit more speed, staying metered. His back showed the strain, flexing with each move and showing the lines of his body, and it was mesmerizing to Noct and he sucked in a breath of his own as he was struggling now.

“Ignis,” he growled as he began to deplete the little bit of control he had. “I’m going to cum,” he warned in desperation and he pressed his body flushed, arms wound tight around that torso, as that body continued to move, though it wasn’t as drawn out as before, the rocking was turning shallow and quick.

“Please,” he murmured. “Do it Noct,” he begged sounding tired as his own stamina was waning. 

Noctis held Ignis and moved them, the advisor lost his purchase on the wood and went straight into the pillows, connection with the other not lost as he felt Noct rut unsteadily as he was swelling inside his ass, making his puffy rim expand a touch further. His hands gripped those hips tightly and he slapped his hips forward before he felt the urge crash over him and he gave staggering moan, it came tumbling out of him as he released his load deep in Ignis.

Ignis was gripping the pillows, biting them as he felt his own orgasm on the cusp of rippling through him and he arched his ass back as Noct was pressed flushed, he wiggled a bit and an airy, low moan came from his lips as he came. He could feel the heat in his passage, then his own heated mess wetting his thighs as he made desperate little sobs, his body locking as he clenched down on that spent cock as it slowly deflated.

Noct was gasping, as he collapsed forward on that body. Arms limp as his cheek rested on that sweat sprinkled back as he was feeling so good and boneless. He could feel Ignis tremble under his weight, knowing he needed to move so the other could relax.

He let out a tired breath and slowly pulled out before laying down, his eyes looking at the body beside him. Ignis was face first in the pillows and breathing into them, he was no longer on his knees. Slowly that body laid down, another moment passed before Ignis turned, with effort onto his side to face his Prince. “Damn, never pictured my first time to be like that.” Noctis admitted wondering how Ignis would respond to that big confession he just dropped.

His brows touched his hairline for but a moment, then lowered as he let out a sigh. “I’m honored,” he said sounding his usual self, not sounding winded. “I had though – you were – experienced,” he said delicately, eyes cast away as he made sure to be tactful with his words before connecting his eyes once more.

“Naw,” he smiled though his face flushed further somehow after all their ‘activities’. “I’m a complete virgin, or was.”

“You fooled me,” he smiled. 

“It’s because I’m awesome,” Noct said with a grin, only to have Ignis snort at him as he rolled his green-hazel eyes. Reaching out he took Ignis’ hand in his, fingers tangling as he brought the back of his hands to his lips, pressing them firmly. “Thank you.”

“For?”

“Sharing yourself with me, I learnt a lot about you,” he said, his expression quickly turning bashful after acknowledging this but it earned him a bright smile from the older man. “Hope to learn more.”

Scooting closer he tangled his legs with Noctis’, he leaned in pressing his lips to the back of the other’s hand as well. “I could say the same, the sentiment is there.” His lips brushed Noct’s hand with each word whispered. His other hand rested on his hip, stroking his pale skin. They were quiet, looking into each other’s eyes as they simply enjoyed the company, conversing without words –.

“I’m ‘bout ready for a nap,” Noct yawns, nuzzling into the pillow. 

“What about that royal decree?” Ignis asked as he brushed some of those black bangs from Noct’s glittering blue eyes.

“Later, it’s waited this long. Nap first, then work. Maybe we can work over dinner?” Noct suggested as Ignis pulled covers over them.

“What would you like for dinner?” 

“No cooking Ignis,” he told him as he glared. “We’re going out for a dinner date.”

“Oh, alright.” He smiled as he moved closer, his arms wrapping around that smaller body as Noctis nestled into his chest. 

“Good, now sleep.” He ordered with a tiny smile, eyes closing.

“Will do Highness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smut!  
> Thanks for reading! Talk to me on the ol' tumblr!  
> [tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)


	3. Getting Work Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before chapters one and two.  
> This is when Iggy is getting his second tattoo done.  
> Promnis! (｡♥‿♥｡)

He wanted a second tattoo, so he went to the parlor he previously been to where he had gotten his first. After this he wouldn’t get anymore, he was done for the rest of his natural life. This was risky enough, it was unheard of for anybody outside of the Amicitia line to have tattoos, it would be a scandal (maybe) for another member of the court to have one. Being here made him think of Gladio (since House of Cards was where the bodyguard got his work done at) and he frowned, he pushed his thoughts aside, he’d do this and he needed to stop fretting about.

He wasn’t boring, he thought.

Ignis was getting work done, again, no matter what! 

Laying on a table as his button up shirt lay open and his pants were unfastened and yanked down exposing his pelvis. Any lower and he’d be indecent. Currently, the artist was readying her equipment, inks and other items she needed. Looking up at the ceiling he looked at the random posters plastered to the ceiling and stickers, it was a good distraction.

He felt a little exposed without Gladio here as he knew the Shield was friends with the artists in the tattoo parlor, but then again it was alright as they were still taking time away from each other. It was fine, good to do as the mutual breakup was still fresh in their minds. They still interacted when they met at the Citadel, but outside of that they didn’t.

They would remain friends, but space was needed for now. 

Ignis was still hurt by the words that had been issued at him when they had fought, he wasn’t close with too many in this world, nevertheless Gladio was one of the rare few, outside of the Prince.

Cold assaulted his pelvis as the artist was now swabbing down his hip-pelvis region, breaking his depressing thoughts as he now focused, watching those gloved hands. They disinfected the area, then began to shave over the area even though Ignis was smoother than most. They wiped over the area to remove any stray fine hairs, if there were any.

Now they wordless reached back grabbing tissue paper and laying it on his damp skin, the paper had the image of his tattoo. They were getting the stencil in place.

They gripped a squirt bottle, apply a bit of moisture to the back of the paper so the image could transfer to the skin, more coolness, it was almost soothing. Pressing on it evenly, the artist counted for five-seconds before removing it. Next she gently dried the area, laying a paper towel over the image as they got the excess ink. It was an outline of the Scientia family crest.

The woman touched over the image with the gloved hand looking up. “You ready?” She asked with a smirk.

“Indeed, I am.” 

“Alright, we’ll get started,” she said turning for a moment then acquiring the needle, a click sounded as the buzz of the machine came on. 

Ignis tipped his head back laying it flat, staring up at the colorful ceiling as it was decorated with posters and other bobbles, a distraction for the mind.

He felt the first stinging prick of the needle as it injects his skin with the ink, he doesn’t flinch or move simply staying still and looking about the ceiling, the music being tuned out. 

The needle drew over the skin, tracing the stencil left on his skin as the steady hum was something Ignis focused on as he grew tired of staring at the ceiling, he would hear it stop as the artist would readjust before starting up again, still going over the shape of the crest. Doing different thicknesses and thins of linework –.

Mentally, he knew only thirty minutes had passed, but when getting a tattoo, it felt longer. Ignis let out a little exhale, controlling his breathing. “You okay, need a break?” the artist asked.

“I’m alright, thank you.” He responded automatically. “Please continue.” They gave a half nod, keeping their eyes glue to their work as they stayed hunched.

“Hey Sice!” A new voice greeted, bright and friendly sounding.

Ignis tipped his head back some and saw the blonde, he was upside down but as he entered the room he slowly came right side as his green-hazel eyes followed as the blonde came in sitting on a stool, the motor of the needle stopped. 

“Hey freckles,” she greeted warmly back. “You looking for dumb ol’ Nine?” Sice asked with a grin.

The blonde chuckled and gave a small nod. “Yeah, I am. Is he here?”

“He just stepped out with Seven, they went to get us some grub. They’ll be back shortly.”

“Oh, okay!” He said with a sheepish grin. “I should’ve called first. Oh well, I ain’t got anywhere to be, so I’ll wait.” Blue eyes land on the laying man, a look of surprise came to his face. He gets up from the stool and his eyes stay with Ignis’ before flicking down and looking at the work getting done. “Whoa, that’s rad, man!”

“Thank you,” Ignis said and the blonde’s face flicks with surprise and his eyes fall to the advisor’s face once more. Probably caught off guard by his accent.

“Sorry to be nosey, but I like seeing people getting inked. One day, I’ll get one, well if I can get over my fear of being drawn on with a needle,” he scratched his head giving a cute chuckle.

“No need to apologies, it’s quite fine.” The brunette smiles at him, thinking he’s rather cute. Sleepy blue eyes, fair skin painted in freckles and soft looking lips. He was thin, but his body looked rather nice regardless. 

“Well if it’s cool with you – uh Specs,” Sice said, grimacing as she forgot his name. Ignis frown, but stay quiet. “Can freckles stay and watch till our piercer shows up? He’s waiting for him.” She looks over her shoulder. “I’m cool wit’ it, it won’t bother my work.”

“Of course, I do not mind.” Anything was better than staring at a ceiling, hearing the dreaded music being played or think of the state of his love life as of late. Ignis welcomed the distraction in the form of an adorable blonde, they had to be close in age, Ignis thought, maybe a few years difference.

“Thanks,” he said as he settled on the stool once more. “So what does it mean? Your tattoo,” he pointed.

“It represents my family, our house if you will. It’s my family’s crest.” The click and sound of the needle began again and Sice began to outline the skin once more, tracing it before wiping over to get blood and ink with a paper towel. Ignis didn’t seem to notice or chose not to react.

“That’s awesome, family crest, huh? Are you like part of the governing hierarchy?” The blonde’s blue eyes filling up with wonder. 

Ignis knew he couldn’t flat out say he served the Royal Family, directly and that he was the Prince’s chamberlain, so he kept his answer vague. “You could say that,” he says playfully and the freckled teen looks shocked, but then a slow smile stretches across his face.

“Is that,” he nods at the tattoo. “– your first one?”

“No, I have another on my shoulder.” Ignis own face stretches into a smile, it even reaches his green-hazel eyes.

“Must be cool looking.”

“I think it’s fetching,” Again the teen grins. “So, what brings you?”

“Oh, well my bestie is thinking of getting his tongue pierced like me.” He stuck out his tongue, showing the clear barbell and he snickers, flushing brightly. “I have to wear this ‘invisible’ one, for reasons. He’d probably have to do the same if he goes through with it. He wants me to get info for him and junk, do the leg work.”

“That nice of you.” A smirk paints across Ignis’ face before he can stop it. Fortunately, Sice is ignoring their conversation concentrating on the work she’s doing. The brunette flushes, wondering if the other used it for certain reasons as well. He blanches at his thoughts, he knew it had been too long since he had been intimate with anyone. Ignis’ mind instantly tumbling into the gutter.

Three months was too long of a dry spell, Gladio had spoiled him too much before they broke up. 

“I thought you hated needles, how’d you get through that?” Ignis said distracting his mind from thinking of his ex and sex life.

The blonde looked thoughtful before nodding his head. “Well, it was one needle, though bigger and – oh, it was awful! Stupid, super painful! I spoke with a lisp for a week and not to mention my tongue was swollen too, made it hard to eat or drink, but it healed fast. I guess,” he grimaced at the memory, looking put off as he frowned cutely.

A chuckle sounded from Ignis as he found the other so cute. “Well you braved through it well, I’m sure.” He couldn’t stop smiling and knew he was subtly flirting with the thin teen.

They continued to chat back and forth for a while longer before a tall blonde came in and his grin widens. “Hey Chocobo,” he greets as he comes over ruffling the freckled blonde’s hair, which he makes a cry of distress.

“Ahh! My hair!” He gripes and is up off the stool looking up at the other. “I have a name!” He pouts, removing the large hand from his hair, using both of his hands to grip the other man’s wrist. “Nine!”

Sice pauses on tattooing, chuckling. “Good one,” she laughs. “You got my food Nine,” she asks with a narrowed eye. “Freckles here has been waiting on your ass.”

“Your lady’s got it –. Oh, sorry to keep ya waitin’ Chocobo. Yo follow me,” the tall dirty blonde waves as he begins heading back.

“Okay, I’ll see you.” The teen tells Ignis as he scurries to catch up to Nine, the advisor only nods as the motor begins again and the needle is back in his pelvis.

Ignis retreats into his mind, thoughts circling as he conjures up images of the cheerful blonde, he was awfully cute and seemed to have genuine interest in chatting it up, but he probably was straight.

“You think he’s pretty,” Sice said suddenly and Ingis spared her a glance, face remaining blank, but he could feel heat rise to his cheeks, the tattoo artist doesn’t even give him a glance. “Go for it, he’s single from what I know and he likes guys. He used to date Nine.” 

“I don’t even know him and,” her blue eyes roll and she huffs, disarming any lame excuse he would try to use.

“Who cares man, he’s flirting with you. He probably thinks you’re hot or something, don’t be a stick in the mud.” Hearing that struck a nerve, brought up memories and his face tightens, expression pinched. “I like that look in your eye, I must’ve hit something.” Sice said, slight mirth to her voice as a smirk painted across her red lips. She began to work once more, finishing the outline.

She had definitely been dead on with her words.

It brought up memories, how Gladio had berated Ignis for not taking chances, calculating every move and wasn’t spontaneous. They had fallen into a rut in their relationship, it was predictable, and the bodyguard wanted more excitement. Though being a ‘stick in the mud’ was far kinder then what the Shield had said, but it was a tender subject still even though they hadn’t dated in three months.

He remained silent, quieting his thoughts of Gladio and their failed relationship. 

Once more the happy-go-lucky blonde returned, folding up a paper as he put it into his wallet. “I’m back, did I miss anything?”

“Nothing much,” Sice answered coolly as she concentrated on inking the skin before her.

His eyes landed on Ignis and he smiled, wordlessly. 

The sandy-brunette cleared his throat and looked at him. “If you’re not busy, once I’m done would you like to go out for some coffee?” Asking suddenly, outside of getting a tattoo (which he planned to do for months in advance) and now asking out the blonde, all felt impulsive in his book. 

Baby steps for Ignis.

“Oh! Um – wow, really?” He asked, expression shocked, looking away, as he braced his hands on the stool as he slowly spun. Face flushing, making the freckles stand out. “I’m like surprised you’d ask, but yeah totes. I would like that,” he smiled, biting his bottom lip as if to hide his sudden giddiness. 

To say the least the chamberlain was shocked the blonde had accepted, not thinking he would.

“Okay, let me move a little faster then.” The pale haired artist says with a smirk, as she continued inking. She looked up winking at Ignis.

Another hour passes –.

“Okay specs,” Sice said with a head tilt, arms crossed as she smacked her gum before blowing a large bubble. “Do ya need me to go over anythin’ or do you need any tattoo salve?” She asked with her slight hips poking out from her casual stance.

“No ma’am,” and she rolls her eyes up at him. 

“Gods, I’m not old.” She murmured darkly. “Anyway, if you’re all good and you remember how to take care of your tattoo, then we’re done here. You’re free to go bean pole,” she laughed as he huffed, her lack of hospitality, grating, but her character did make up for it and how she pushed Ignis to ask the blonde out. He forgave her for the nicknames.

He nodded and waved wordlessly, the door chiming as he existed. It was cool out, the short blonde waited by the door, eyes lighting up as Ignis smiled at him.

“Ready to go?”

“Yes, I am.” The royal advisor felt his own happiness bloom as the cutie next to him seemed excited and giddy, bouncing from one foot to the other. “I know of an excellent coffeehouse that isn’t too far from here. It’s possibly two to three blocks, is that doable?” Ignis asked but flushed as the other looped an arm in his.

“Totes! Sounds great! What’s good to drink there? I’m not a coffee drinker.”

That made Ignis pause as he looked baffled for a moment, in his mind he figured everyone drank coffee except Noctis. Though his charge drank it begrudgingly from time to time. 

“We can go elsewhere if you like?” He proposed kindly with a smile. 

“Umm – okay then, how about your place?” The freckled blonde suggested with a wide smile.

“Pardon?”

“Your place,” he says shyly the excitement he had a moment ago, muted. “I’ve been talking to you for a couple of hours now, with your shirt practically off. It was so hard to keep conversation with your body on display like that, y’know.” He plays with one of his longer fringes of hair. “I know I’m being kinda slu – forward, but um – oh sorry.” He’s flustered and blushing bright. “Never mind, maybe we shouldn’t?”

Ignis felt that arm slipping from his and he stopped it by gently laying his hand on that retreating hand that was about to pass the loop of his arm. He looked at the other seriously for a moment, before a slow smile stretched across his face. “Forward is fine, no need to feel ashamed. I prefer a person being honest and you’re doing just that, you know what you want. So please don’t feel like you have to act a certain way with me.” His smile grew, showing his pearly whites.

The small blonde’s eyes grew as he listened, then he sprung and latched on, a laugh bubbling out of him as he hugged the taller man. Pulling him down, his lips met the other’s. It took the advisor a moment to get his bearing, but he quickly caught on. Kissing the other back, loving his enthusiastic reaction, it was more than he thought he would get. It was a very pleasant response and he found himself falling into the pace of the petite blonde.  
\--

Things had moved quickly from that point on, they had gotten to his place, but on the way, they made frequent stops and making out here and there. It felt dangerous and exciting to Ignis, but once they crossed the threshold of his apartment and the door closed, they were on each other again. 

Too much sexual tension between them and now it was bursting out at a rapid tempo, divulging each other of their clothing, dropped and littered the living room as they refused to part, unless it was to remove the blonde’s t-shirt he wore. He was flushed biting his lip in a half smile as he arched a brow at Ignis. Then their lips met once more, hungry and wet, Ignis groaned low and that mouth devoured it and the teen in his arms moaned. They came to the bedroom and tumbled into bed.

Pants were removed and things slowed in that moment as they took in each other’s body, following the lines and bare skin, drinking it in. Ignis smirked, it was little smile, but there and he reached out taking hold of those slender hips. He felt hands take hold of his glasses removing them and putting them a safe distance away. 

He felt that naked body settle in his lap and he smiled, those hands touched his face and he leaned into them before he was pulled close and pressed his lips to the cute blonde. He nipped his lip, before he easily glided his tongue in and explored that supple mouth, tracing and learning the contours of it. He felt the other eagerly meet his tongue with his own pierced one and they worked over one another, both taking small breaths in between as they didn’t want to part.

Hips began rolling as their cocks filled and grew to full mass, Ignis hands found that small butt and took hold, palm resting, but fingers outstretched as they took hold of the mounds as he used a bit of pressure to make that body gyrate against his lap, moving against each other so they’d both feel good. He felt his dick thrust and hit those weighty globes, the other’s own length rubbing into his abs, creating a slick trail already.

Pulling back the freckled cutie in his lap chuckled. “Is it cool if we don’t have sex,” he smiled as he traced the back of Ignis’ ears with feather light fingertips, it felt glorious and Ignis melted a bit. He gave a nod.

“Of course, whatever you’re comfortable with.” 

“Thanks, handsome,” he smirks down and kissed that forehead. “In that case, lay back for me. I want to blow your mind.” 

The implications and loaded meaning were not missed on Ignis and the sandy-brunette felt his groin pulse, a dollop of pre-come oozing forth. 

He easily complies, laying back but keeping his hands firmly planted on that nice supple booty, giving a gentle squeeze which makes the one on top chuckle cutely. 

“You like my butt?”

“I do, its firm but pliant never felt such.” He confessed as he gave another squeeze. “Besides I wanted to get in a few touches before you –, blow my mind as you say.” There’s amusement in his voice as he playfully flirts. 

The blonde flushes hotly and becomes squirmy in that lap, cupping his face for a moment not expecting this from the other, but overall, he enjoyed it as he smiles bashfully. “Wow! Well let me get to work,” he leans down pecking those lips before he begins to plant kisses downward, outline his jaw before coasting over to his neck, lapping, kissing, and licking as he’s enjoying the heat of his skin and his intoxicating scent

Ignis’ green-hazel eyes close and in his mind, he can see everything his partner is doing and it makes his toes crinkle in anticipation. Those lips trail tantalizingly over his chest, but not before giving worship to both nipples which makes Ignis become breathy and pronouncing his chest, trying to give fully to that skilled mouth and pierced tongue. 

The mouth continued a path and he felt his stomach quiver, but a hand wrapped around his cock and he gasps, body jerking involuntarily as he wasn’t expecting the touch. He opened his eyes, lifting his head up and looked down at the punky blonde. He was suckling a hip and then descending, his hand began to work a rhythm over his cock, funneling him in a tight hold. Another sound came from his lips and he panted.

He wanted to say the other’s name, but didn’t know it. He had never done this before, having an anonymous lover. 

It was exciting, a taboo and something he never thought he’d do in his lifetime. Then again, he never pictured getting tattooed, but here he was, already with two markings on his skin. He let his eyes linger on the bandage that lay on his hip, the other was being mindful not to touch the tender area and Ignis was thankful for that.

“The Six!” Ignis called and put a hand over his mouth as he was suddenly surprised by the minx between his legs. That mouth had suckled one of his balls into that mouth, humming softly and rolling it around with his pierced tongue and continued to stroke his cock. Ignis let his hand move from his mouth to his throat as he moaned and hissed, he had never felt this before! This was a new sensation.

Oh Gods! A wet pop was heard, the suction made his toes curl before he felt that tongue glide on the underside of his sac, tonguing and playing a bit as he arched and thrusted his hips, head tipped back. Then that mouth took the other ball in his mouth, not wanting to neglect that one.

Indeed, his mind was being blown. The other was modestly tooting his own horn before and now the advisor felt thankful more than ever for asking the teen out, though things had turned out differently than planned. Still feeling thankful.

A small chuckle floated on the air as ‘freckles’ moved and looked down at Ignis. “You ready for a bit more?” He asked with a small lip bite.

“Indeed,” he breathed. There was a nod given and the teen shifted, slowly licked from his balls up to the tip of his cock and Ignis moaned softly, before those lips pressed suckling his shaft on one side, skimming from the base up and he gasped. Once he felt that mouth reach the top, his fingers gripped into the sheets as that tongue flicked, tracing his mushroomed head, before dipping his clear barbell into the slit as Ignis knew he was leaking now. 

Another hum came from the freckled teen and a look of delight came onto his face, dick twitching and he closed his eyes for a moment as he wrapped his lips around and slowly drew down, then swallowing and a strangled sound bleed out of the chamberlain. He twitched below and sat up on his elbows as he panted. Those eyes open, oceanic with flecks of purple in them as he began a pace, bobbing up and down, taking his time getting used to the length and girth. 

It felt wonderful, the older man groaned and let one hand reach out petting soft blonde strands. Golden and sun-kissed, he let his fingers tangle in the tress. He felt that hand that braced the bottom of his cock leave, resting on one hip just like the other hand and he took the other with his mouth solely, lips pressing to the smooth, hairless base before drawing up. 

The brunette shifting, but fighting the want to thrust up, he’d let the other have his way and enjoy. A thought crossed his mind and how rude of him to have forgotten to try and provide something for his new lover. “Can I touch you?” He asked suddenly and gave a stroke of that feathery hair as he looked at the freckled teen with a mouthful of his cock. 

Those eyes looked up, big and blue as he slowly drew back and suckling before he came off with a pop. “You want to touch me?” He flushed prettily, looking as if no one had ever proposed such to him, that made Ignis wonder. He hoped that wasn’t the case after all. 

“I do,” he smiled as he let his hand slip from that hair, tracing with fingertips on that jaw. “Can I?” 

A slight pout came to that face, cheeks puffing up as those sharp brows came down and Ignis was shocked at the expression before it shifted to a bashful smile. “I kinda wanna keep pleasing you, then once you’re done you can touch me then. Is-is that cool?” Thumbing that freckled cheek, Ignis gave a nod and smiled back. “Thanks! Oh, just so you know you can totally move. You won’t gag me if you accidentally thrust.” He chuckled cutely before flushing and looking at the cock, reaching out he began to wrap his finger around. He stroked it a few times getting it full once more, standing to its true height.

Ignis sighed then moaned as the blonde licked his head as he gathered the pre-come on his tongue as he hummed, a cat-like smile on his face. His barbell tongue gliding over the head before he opened and closed his mouth around the flushed head. He suckled, cheeks hollowing on the cockhead and Ignis moaned, jerking his hips.

That sinful mouth, slid down and he began to really work Ignis’ length as he began to bob quickly up and down. His blue eyes sharpened watching the man’s face as he sucked him off. He curled his tongue outlining the curve and girth of the underside cock in his mouth, his piercing digging in. His hand swept up his thigh, dragging pleasurably inwards before taking hold of his balls and rolling them with gentle firmness and he bucked.

He couldn’t stop his hips, his thrusts meeting as that mouth descended and the sounds coming from that mouth were awfully lewd. Slurps and squelching, a soft hum from the blonde and Ignis’ own moans as he was quickly being pulled close to the edge. Drool was running down his cock, and pooling on his balls as they were still being fondled. He could feel his length expand, throbbing as it grew bigger and he was making urgent breathy noises as he felt his eyes squeeze shut. 

His hands found that hair and he took hold, firmly, but not pulling as he let his hands go with the movements of that dipping head. “Uhn,” he felt his eyes and mouth open, he was struggling to hold back as it took little time for the other to get him so worked up. His skills were above and beyond, disarming his usual stamina, it was refreshing yet alarming. With a low moan Ignis began to arch, chest up and hips taut as he came messily. He filled that mouth with his seed as he felt the other greedily drink him up. “Ahhn gods! Ohhn,” he gritted before he felt that mouth release him an intense wet pop, once he soften and grew sensitive. 

Slowly the other sat up, looking just as satisfied and sated as Ignis, but a cocky air about him as he thumbed the corner of his rosy mouth with a happy smirk. “Did you like it?” He said, lips glistening and swollen now.

Did he like it? That was an underwhelming question. 

Reaching out, he took hold of the back of that head and kissed the chocobo, there was a surprised squawk and failing arms, before he settled and kissed back. His hands resting on those broad shoulders. After that, things progressed –.

Ignis spoiled the other, returning the favor tenfold as he kissed, lavished and suckled all over that slender smooth body. Getting the cute blonde to climax quickly. Afterwards, it was cuddling and soft conversation till they fell asleep against each other –.  
\-- 

Morning came early as the light was pale and he knew it was before sunrise. His head lifted and he reached out grabbing his glasses as he knew without looking he was alone. He frowned hoping the other would stick around, but since they hadn’t even exchanged names it was probably for the best. He felt a little disappointment, sighing loudly since he was alone. 

Slowly he rolled onto his back, his hip complaining as his tattoo was still fresh and tender feeling, he slowly sat up and put his feet over the side of his bed, brushing bangs aside when a small note caught his eye.

Picking it up he read it, eyes trailing over the messy handwriting. 

_Had an early morning, sorry!_  
Give me a call sometime. ಠ‿↼  
We should get together again handsome! ♡♡  
xxx.xxx.xxxx - Prom 

“Prom,” he said softly so that was either his name or partial, maybe a nickname? A smile graced Ignis’ lips as he felt his spirits lift, was happy he had discovered this note and wasn’t brushed aside. He needed to get going, he too had an early morning as well.  
\--

Getting out his car, Ignis braced his arm on top of it surveying the campus as students spilled out, the high school had just let out. It was rare lately, that he picked up his Prince from school, but today was a special occasion as he’d be bringing his best friend over to hangout for the weekend to play a new game that was released, King’s Knight – Quest of – something. Ignis had stopped by picking it up from the store, leaving it in the backseat for his Prince to find.

Gradually, the school emptied quickly, he came around to the back-passenger door, waiting for Noctis to show. Eventually, he did, slowly strolling as he had his book bag over one shoulder, casual as ever and smiling, attention diverted to the side, his bestie out of sight for now. Ignis smiled, he loved to see Noct showing any sorts of joy, it warmed his heart. He smiled himself, whoever this friend is, was a keeper in Ignis’ book if they could make the Prince smile like that.

As they kept walking a shock of familiar blonde hair came into view and Ignis’ eyes widen, mouth hanging slack for a moment as he was stunned. The cute blonde that blew his mind yesterday was Noctis’ best friend! He quickly came too, mouth closing, knowing that his reaction was unbecoming and he refocused, expression tight, jaw set and eyes sharp.

The punky blonde looked forward and took notice of the car. “Wow man, first time I’ve seen you picked up before and it’s a fancy car, I guess you really are royalty. I’m so used to us walking home together.” He teased with a wide grin, freckled face lighting up.

“Don’t remind me,” Noct said with a scratch of his own wild black hair. “I’m glad you don’t treat me as a Prince,” he remarked before they came towards the car.

Prompto went silent then, eyes landing on Ignis as he sucked in a whistling breath, which made Noct glance at him strangely before shrugging it off as the blonde could be weird sometimes. Prompto’s eyes caught with the advisor, a blush painted on that face and the brunette smiled, it was small and secretive. While Noct wasn’t looking, he pressed a finger to his lips, non-verbally asking the other to keep quiet about their yesterday hookup.

“Highness,” Ignis gave a bow of his head and opened the car door for his charge to get in the backseat.

“Sup,” he greeted before getting in, pausing. “Ignis, I want you to meet Prompto.” He made his hand go back and forth between the two. “Prom this is Iggy,” he introduced the two, with a sigh and then let out a tired groan, climbing into the back nestling in the far end, head resting on the window as he closed his eyes. Ignis observed this, before smiling at Prompto and shaking his hand.

“Nice to meet you,” he greeted warmly, hand outstretched as Prompto shyly took his hand in his, shaking.

A beautiful blush bloomed on that face, making the blue eyes and freckles stand out. “Yeah same, good to meet you Iggy.” A flirtatious grin came to his face as he winked. “I’ve heard a lot about you,” he said with a little lithe chuckle.

“Hopefully nothing bad.”

“Nope, all great things.” The blush darken and the smile grew. “All of it was _great,_ ” a smile stretched across Ignis face as he understood the underlying meaning. 

“C’mon, enough with the introductions. Let’s go, so we can crack open this game and see what it’s about!” Noctis called before he leaned over and looked out the door.

“Okay buddy!”

“Yes, apologies.” The oldest said as he took hold of the door, ushering the blonde towards it. “Please,” he said as the other gave a nod, then a secretive smile. Closing the door after him, Ignis went around going to the driver’s side. He smirked, looks like things were looking up for him, he was pleased by that thought.

Ignis noted that he would need to sway his Prince from wanting such a piercing, but his thoughts trailed to what Prompto could do with his tongue, his tongue was so wicked! A smile and blush crawled across his face, he knew the blonde was bound to bring him excitement in the days to come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only supposed to be a fluffy oneshot!  
> What happened??!  
> Next chapter will be Gladnis! See you then!☜（ﾟ∀ﾟ☜）
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> More to come!  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	4. Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!  
> This is set before chapter three.  
> X3

They were leaving House of Cards, the tattoo parlor Gladio had finished, just getting his final session. They had completed working the last of the Sheild’s tattoo, finishing the phoenix’s head, shading and getting the line work completely filled in.

Ignis had went for support, keeping his boyfriend company, but found himself enthralled while he was watching Gladio getting ready to have the last of his work done. They would be there for a block of time, hours, he recalled. The stinging in his shoulder a reminder of what he had done, he lifted a hand up and touched his shoulder, but not grazing the affected area. 

He had gotten his first tattoo, the artist who had done it was a sweet woman by the name of Seven. She was available with no current appointments and had answered all his questions. Ignis wanted to add onto the drawn design of the Lucis crest, but he wasn’t sure what. Seemingly, Seven had done the original line work of the crest as it hung on her wall, displaying her artistic skills. 

Gladiolus overhearing the discussion looking thrilled as the woman, Seven would be working on Ignis, the prospect of the advisor getting inked made the Shield’s mind twirl with excitement. 

“Iggy, make it a sword,” he suggested from the table he laid on, as the woman Sice was working on him.

“Oh?” He arched a brow and looked back over his shoulder.

“Yeah, since I’m the Shield and it’s only fitting that you’d be the Sword.” He raised a thick brow, giving a knowing look as they were always careful to not state they served his Highness the Crown Prince.

Nodding, the sandy brunette smiled at his boyfriend in the distance. “Yes, let’s do that. A sword if you will, the crest should be the hilt, I think and the type of blade, a rapier. Would that be possible?” 

The woman gave a small warm smile and one nod of her head. “Yeah, sure thing.” The alterations that happened were down to his detailed specifications as he didn’t want to get the crest exclusively, but he wanted it nonetheless as part of a greater design. The sword concept with the crest was drafted rather quickly, but detailed and crisped lines. 

Once she completed the drawing, showing Ignis he felt satisfied with the outcome of the stencil. The tattoo would have detail and shading, adding depth. He was pleased by it all and set to get it done –.

The rest was history now –

Gladio and Ignis were leaving the tattoo shop, going around back to get to the parking lot. They got into Gladio’s jeep, it was hard to believe the man could drive as he hardly was ever behind the wheel. Usually, Ignis picked him up and drove his boyfriend most places, other times the bodyguard would walk to wherever he needed to go, for the exercise mind you. 

They piled in, both being mindful of the bandage freshly ink areas of their bodies. Ignis put his seatbelt on, but sat forward, shoulder not making contact with the chair. Gladio put his seatbelt on, making sure it didn’t dig into his chest as he was shirtless the phoenix’s face completed now, his tattoo as a whole was now done. He let his leg kick outside of his jeep, as he had his vehicle without doors, letting his booted foot rest against a plastic rest on the exterior.

Starting up the automobile he began to shift it before backing out and driving about. “Ignis, ya hungry? Cuz I know I am.”

“Well, we did have an early dinner. Maybe we should get something to eat before we part ways?” Ignis suggested as Gladio shifted gears and he reached out, touching the Shield’s thigh, hand resting comfortably.

Moments like these were nice, it wasn’t often that both of them could have free time like this. Noctis was currently staying at the Citadel for a week and had given both time off, though Ignis insisted that the days off not be consecutive, so they could serve him for most of the time while he was visiting home. The Prince agreed to this at least, as Ignis had helped him pack, the sandy brunette came out of the memory with a tiny smile. 

He was fond of his charge.

They would be back on clock for the following two days, but after that they had another day off. It was strange to have such free time, but Noct had assured both that he’d be fine on his own. He like having his independence when he could get it, so the advisor let him have it.

“Did’cha have anything in mind Iggy?”

“Nothing in particular,” his hand squeezed that thick thigh without much thought. “Perhaps, that little café that’s not far from your family home. They have light enough dishes for us to have without getting overly full and the kitchen stays open late.”

“Good choice,” he said with a grin. “Guess I’ll have to put my shirt back on, huh?” He turned giving a playful waggle of his eyebrow.

The advisor gave an exasperated sigh, also being just as playful as he gave a hint of a smile. “No shirt, no shoes, no service as they say. You must be put together to receive any sort of hospitality, if you want I can place a to-go order. Do you prefer to do that?”

Getting into the proper gear he needed to be in, Gladio’s hand moved from the shifting clutch to lay on top of Ignis’ hand as he thought and drove. “Yeah, I rather relax for now. Maybe spend the night at your place?”

“That’s fine,” Ignis tangled his fingers with the slightly older man’s and smiled. His other hand fishing out his phone. “Do you have anything in mind?” 

“No, but y’know what I like,” he said with a broad, yet crooked grin.

“Indeed, I do,” he agreed as he began to look up the café’s number and then calling in their food. Ignis got Gladio a meat heavy panini with veggie chips on the side, for himself he settled for a soup and salad combo. Once he was done he hung up. “Should be ready in about ten,” he informed as they were pulling up to a light.

“Good, thanks for calling it in Iggy.” Leaning in, he nuzzled his nose to the side of his boyfriend’s face.

“But of course, love,” he cooed back happily. He reached up touching the underside of Gladio’s chin, touching his goatee.  
\--

The dinner was quiet and intimate, it was comfortable between them as they had been dating for a year and some months now, they knew one another rather well. Right now, they were resting on Ignis’ couch, the advisor using smart-pad to look at his schedule for the week and rearranging, to fit in the off day he had two days from now. Gladio’s head was in his lap as he read a book, enjoying one another contact.

The crisp tapping of his fingers filled the silence as he worked, the glow from the screen adding a glare on his glasses. He finished and let out a small sigh, adding it to the cloud so he could access from his phone for tomorrow. Putting the pad in sleep mode he put it on the end table of his couch. “It’s getting late and we both have an early start, I think we should retire.”

“Alright,” Gladio rested his book on his stomach as he left it open. “Why don’t you get a head start and I’ll meet you in ten, I’m almost done with this chapter,” he tilted his head back, amber eyes connecting with green hazel as he smirked.

“Very well,” he smiled back and leaned in kissing that forehead and stroking that short hair. His own bangs falling into his eyes. “Your hair is really coming in; do you need a cut?”

“I was thinkin’ of growing it out. Something different,” he slowly sat up so Ignis could get up. “I’ve always had short hair, time for a change.”

The sandy brunette hummed, but didn’t say anything as he scooted off the deep couch and stood up. “You’re really trying to achieve the rough and tumble look?”

“Not really, but if it turns out that way then that’s a plus.” A large smile came to his face. 

Shaking his head, he pushed up his glasses. “You’re incredible.”

“Yeah, I know, that’s why you love me.”

Ignis chuckled as he began to head towards his bedroom as he disappeared deeper into his apartment. Going into his room, he began to strip his shirt off, tossing the shirt into his hamper as he went into his bathroom, clicking the light on. He pulled his glasses off, placing them on the counter, so he could begin his nightly routine of shutting down.

First, he brushed his teeth, next was washing his face and combing his hair back and out of his face. He looked at himself in the mirror before turning sideways to peeled the bandage off his shoulder as it had been over two hours since he got his tattoo and it was time to clean it. 

Getting the bandage off he threw it in the waste bin, he turned looking at it in the mirror and studying it. He wanted to touch and trace the pinked skin, but reframed as he shouldn’t touch it unnecessarily. The crest made him think he was a sword, a sword for his Highness. 

A reminder he was Noctis’, his entire being and his life, all for his Prince. A smile touched his lips and a fondness came to his face.

“You marveling at yourself,” came the voice of the Shield, as he came into the bathroom. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he shot the other a glance, before turning back and looking at his reflection. “I need to clean this,” he said as he began to pull out the topical for the tattoo and the instructions on how take care of it. “Aftercare dictates that the bandage is only to be worn for two to three hours after,” he said matter-of-factly.

“I know,” he chuckled as he stood behind Ignis, looming over him as he kissed the back of his head as his large hands took hold of that slender waist. “Since it’s in a hard to reach area, do you want me to help you clean it?”

It didn’t take him long to agree, a split-second decision on his part as he gave a nod. “Please, it would be most helpful.”

“I got you,” he grinned as he turned on the water and dipped his hands under before getting the antibacterial soap on his hands. Lathering up, he kissed the back of Ignis’ head again. “Okay, here it comes,” he said gently as he put his large hands over the fresh ink, gently rubbing circles. “I still can’t believe you did this Iggy,” he murmured softly.

“Surprised?”

“Very much, I would’ve never expected such.” He paused on washing the area as he deemed it clean enough, he began to dip his hands under the running water, rinsing the suds away. “It was so spontaneous of you.” Grabbing a dry towel, he braced it below Ignis’ shoulder as he ran his other hand over, barely touching as he was trying to rid the soap away. “It’s hot, knowing that you got one.”

Looking at his boyfriend’s reflection in the mirror, Ignis made an amused noise as Gladio kept dipping his hand under the running water and trying to ‘rinse’ his shoulder. “So, you’re into tattoos outside of yourself?”

“You could say that,” he finished turning off the water for now. He removed the towel as the brunette turn and faced him, looking up into his amber eyes.

“Noted,” he purred. “Here let me help you now,” he said lowly as he began to reach for the taped-on bandage, carefully removing it from the other’s chest. He placed the material on his counter. Ignis began to do the same as Gladio had done, but it was harder to maneuver as he was trapped between his counter and Gladiolus which wasn’t bad. 

He began to lather over the bird’s face as he watched his work, eyes downcast. He felt one hand rest above the bubble of his ass the other tipped his face up. He was going to complain, but those full lips were against his and his thoughts were instantly derailed. That mouth knew his, devoured him and his soapy hands firmed against that muscle and the older man pulled away with a small hiss.

“Tender,” he smiled leaning in and kissing the corner of that mouth as Ignis flushed and let his hands pull away.

“Apologies,” he whispered and then rinsed his hands, giving his backside to Gladio once more. He needed to clear the soap from the other’s tanned tattooed skin. And maybe clear his head.

Gladio chuckled finding his boyfriend’s shyness cute, he leaned in trailing kisses along his neck, his chin tickling along the pale skin as he trailed his lips along. 

“G-Gladio,” he stuttered. “I am trying to clean you.”

“Then clean me,” he nipped the skin playfully as he teased.

Ignis exasperated and the Shield was unsure if it was due to his ministrations or if the advisor was annoyed. Either way, it didn’t matter and he continued even as the usual graceful man in his arms was clumsily cleaning his tattooed chest. The sentinel was hardly allowing the councilman room to maneuver and he continued kissing, nipping, and suckling, wherever, he could on that fair skin.

It took some craft on Ignis’ part, but he managed to remove all the soap, yet now he was achingly hard and so was Gladio, he could feel that large thickness pressed against him. He rolled his hips, as he was mindful of Gladio’s chest as he pressed their groins together.

Suddenly he was spun, facing the mirror once again, pushed forward as he leaned and braced the counter. “Gladio!” He cried, but Gladiolus simply answered with a mischievous chuckle.

“It’s okay Specs, I have you.” He purred deeply as he took the topical jelly. “Your shoulder should be dry now, I can apply this stuff.” He held up the jar, showing Ignis as the younger man had purchased the topical from the tattoo parlor. It was the normal stuff you could find at the local grocery store, but Ignis didn’t want to make the trip, so he bought it from the tattoo artist.

Opening up the container, Gladio got a fair amount on his fingers and gently applied it to the ink skin, smearing and coating it in a fine shiny film, it didn’t take much as it was a couple of coats over his skin. Gladio wiped his hand on the towel before his hands went towards the front of his boyfriend’s pants and began to work them open.

“Gladio wha –, what are you,” he posed a half question as one of those large hands slipped into his now loosened pants and cupped his firming arousal. 

“What does it look like?” He asked as their eyes met in the mirror, Ignis gasped seeing that large hand move up and down disappearing behind his trousers as it stroked his clothed length. “Tell me, what am I doing?” He nipped one ear before tracing the shell of it with his tongue.

“Ahn,” he gasped, the sight too much for him, seeing Gladio actively touching him and nibbling his ear made him feel weak in the knees, he was suddenly grateful for the counter. His hands gripped and he felt Gladio’s massive bulge press to the clef of his ass, he felt the rolls of those powerful hips. Ignis bit his lip as he tried to keep from squirming against that body wantonly.

“Being stubborn, eh?” He purred near his ear which made the bespectacled man shudder. He felt teeth bite on his ear and he trembled further, there was no pain, but he felt a tongue soothe over the area once the biting hold was released.

“Not intentionally,” his voice was breathy now and he began to move with those thrusting hips as he pushed back, ass meeting pelvis. “Can’t think,” he confessed tightly.

“Hmm that’s a first.”

“Hush up now,” Ignis husked shakily as he was pressing back, rolling hips, before driving forward into that hand that cup and teased his clothed cock, he could feel the begins of a damp patch on his underwear forming. 

“I don’t think you want me to be quiet, quite the opposite.” Gladio didn’t stop on his teasing and kept talking, voice growing lower as he made sure to keep his mouth hovering near Ignis’ ear. His breath puffing on the edge of it. “Don’t you want to know what I’m going to do to you?” His hand moved from inside of those trousers, a grunt of dissatisfaction sounded from the advisor, but no verbal protest. 

Again, there was no answer, this time he knew Ignis was being intentionally silent.

Hooking his thumbs into the other’s pants and underwear, he pulled them down exposing the front and backside, he gave a whistle and grinned appreciatively. That alone made the younger man blush and he averted his gaze ever so slightly. His bashfulness didn’t last as a moan was extracted from him as Gladio’s large rough hand encased his cock, he gasped and then moved as that hand moved against him.

“Iggy you’re so stunning,” that gravelly voice husked as lips kissed into his nest of pale-brown hair. “I’m going to spoil you,” he purred as he continued in the low voice. “I’m going to bend you over this counter and fuck you, question is, do you want it rough or slow?”

Both had their perks and disadvantages. 

Rough: would mean finishing quickly, but then he would have to hide his limp for the day while he was around Noctis, unless he partake in a potion, but using one would be a waste, they weren’t particularly cheap. 

Slow: meant they could take their time, enjoy the thoroughness of the moment, but it meant it would cut into their sleep and it was already getting late. 

He cursed Gladio in that moment, but then just as quickly as the ‘Damnit Gladiolus’ flitted across his mind an idea came about – well not a true one.

“How about we see where the moment takes us, a bit of spontaneity is good for a moment such as this.” He turned, casting a flirtatious grin over his shoulder and he could hear the deep exhale from his lover. 

“Damn right,” Gladio agreed as he let his free hand yank Ignis’ pants and boxer briefs down, once they were at his ankles the brunette kicked them off and was only clad in his sock-garter with dark socks, he flushed as that was the only article of clothing he wore. He heard a slight chuckle. “I like the way you think, get ready.”

He was leaned further forward, his green hazel eyes widen as he felt the coolness of the marble counter touch his skin and he felt his skin rise and react to it, then his leg was hiked up, a large hand guiding his thigh as his knee rested on the counter surface and he felt suddenly exposed. 

“Gl-Gladio?”

“Mm look’it that,” he murmured as he admired his handy work. The Shield’s look was priceless, amber eyes twinkling as he admired how Ignis was displayed over the countertop. Shaking his head as he rid the trance he was in, Gladiolus sprang into action, he grabbed the topical jelly he had used earlier for Ignis’s tattoo. Getting a large, outlandish glob on the tips of two fingers, he grinned.

“Gladio!! Don’t use that, that’s for my tattoo!”

“Its fine, you’ll barely use any of it while you heal. Probably won’t even put a dent in the stuff, besides I’m just helping you use it up faster. I’m sure the glide will feel great for both of us.” He placed the blob on his boyfriend’s lower back as a placeholder, but keeping a third of it on his fingers. 

Reaching down, he spread the clear thick jelly over the opening and he massaged for a bit, trying to relax the muscle as he tried to ease the tension. Once he felt the ring give just a hint, a finger slowly pressed in and Ignis breath hitched, giving an unsteady moan. His body was used to this feeling, though he and Gladio didn’t have much free time, they always found or made time for lovemaking. They were a very active couple in that regard, well with them being young and all.

That thick-long finger knew where to go and Ignis melted, panting already, just the feel was enough to excite him as he knew what came next. It traced his walls before curling in and he shuddered, arching his backside up and towards his boyfriend. He closed his eyes, savoring the feel as he gave a soft, deep ‘aah’ seeping from his lips. He was already feeling it and Gladio enjoyed the sight, loving when the other was lost in sensation.

This was Ignis truly lost and not thinking, pleasure was the best way to relax him. 

Eventually, a second and then third finger joined, with the extra tattoo topical, his body staying at ease as Gladio worked him open, stretching him out and getting him ready for himself. Gladio tried to remain patient, he really did, but with those breathy moans and gasping pants, he couldn’t endure any longer. He needed Ignis, NOW!

He pulled his glistening fingers out and wiping them on the towel, his hands flew to his pants as a warbling moan came from the younger. His jeans were loosened and pushed down enough for his dick to come bouncing out and slapping one of Ignis’ firm cheeks. His large hand reached out, getting the glob of topical jelly in the palm, rubbing hands together as he warmed the viscous jelly in hand, as it raised in temp it became slick and grease like, perfect! Gladio coated his cock with it as he groaned, the first real contact he had on his groin outside of his jeans.

“Ready for me?” He asked, voice richer and smoky sounding. 

“Uh –, yes,” came the viscid response. 

“Alright,” Gladio growled softly as he leaned over that body as he held himself in one hand, lining up and stroking his flushed head against that widen opening. Slowly pressing forward, nudging that ring wider as he began to slowly slip in and he groaned as he unhurriedly glided in, inch for inch, by The Six, Ignis always felt heavenly and good, tight yet supple. Simply perfect.

The sandy brunette sighed, and felt his body flutter around the thick, solid flesh nestling into him and he bit his lip and groaned. He could only grab the side of the counter, the rough underside of marble biting into his skin but not breaking as he gripped tightly, knuckles white. “Huhhn,” he gritted, eyes still closed as he was entered so achingly slow. “Glad~iolus! Mmm,” he hummed once he felt that pelvis press flush against his back side.

“Damn Iggy,” groaned as he leaned over, trailing his grizzled chin over smooth skin as he kissed over that spine. His hand took hold, hoisting that propped leg on the counter, holding it there as he cupped that strong thigh. “I’m going to plow your ass,” he rasped as he was above almost mounting the advisor. “Make you a shakin’ mess, you’re gonna cum so hard that you’ll get your cabinets and floor dirty. I’mma make you limp, Noct will notice your crooked walk tomorrow for sure –. Love your ass.” 

An almost inaudible whimper left Ignis, he would never admit it but he loved dirty talk and it made him clench around that thick and long cock, he worried his lips as he cracked his eyes open, barely. 

Gladio knew he had his boyfriend where he wanted him, his hips drew back and then rocked forward, soft clap accenting the thrust and Ignis was jerked forward, face almost going into the sink, close to meeting the faucet with his forehead. He moved, quickly settling into a good pace, feeling the give and take between both their bodies as his cockhead hit the rim before he plunged back in. It was good, he growled.

“Fuck Iggy, you take it so good. Ya want it deeper?” He watched his cock disappear and reappear inside that tight ass, it was such a sight, the only thing that could top the image was watching Ignis in the mirror. His smoldering gaze, traveled from the rounds of that backside and up the strong back, following the curve of spine before his eyes shot up. Eyes lingering in the reflection, taking in the gasps and moaning, it was a glorious site. 

It was Iggy undone.

“Ahhn Gladio, uhn yes –, please.” He panted softly, as he was feeling so good and wanted, no, desperately needed more. He felt his leg pushed up further and he grunted, feeling a stretch between his legs, the muscles drawing up, the pull adding to the sensation. He felt Gladio’s hand leave his thigh and he almost protested this, but felt those large hands take hold of his ass and began to grip, kneading before settling on a firm grasp that held his cheeks up and spread.

It allowed that cock to go deeper and he mewed, as he held on and tried to keep himself stable, hands scrabbling to brace or hold the smooth surface of the countertop. It was useless! Gladio drew him back, using his ass as leverage to move and draw him in as his body devoured that solid flesh, his mouth parted and his eyes drooped, lids heavy, far gone already.

Ignis felt like he was teetering in reality, he could only concentrate on the glide in and slide out, almost nearly losing his boyfriend with each thrust, only that meaty head kept hooked inside, nestled against his flushed ring. He moaned and whimpered, he ignored how his chest and stomach dug into the surface he was on, it didn’t matter. He’d deal with it at a later time, the only thing important was the feeling of Gladio’s dick in him and making the Shield feeling just as good as he was. 

That thought alone made him come down from his high a bit, but not enough to where he was out of the clouds. He was far from that, but he wanted Gladio to feel lost like he had a moment ago. So, he clenched down, tightening around that thick column of flesh, squeezing as he flexed. He heard a stuttered exhale, then a deep drawn groan and for his troubles he got a change in pace, the thrusts were deeper, further penetrating him with pounding pressure.

A startle cry came from Ignis, before he bit down on his lip and whimpered, his eyes squeezed shut and then prying open as he shook against that strong body before he was pulled back and rocked forward, a soft singsong sigh came gusting out of him as he felt the tightness and the pressure building, he was getting close, his cock was leaking, swinging and bobbing, making wet trails against his inner thighs, stomach and cabinets in strings of clear threads.

A growl erupted and his hair was nosed before he felt prickly hair and lips trail over his neck and further down. That mouth made pathways, kissing and laving skin as it went from neck to shoulders and backside, it made Ignis arch and shudder, wiggling underneath and clenching as he felt sensitive to those exploring kisses. “Ahn Glad~io!” He gasped and his head kicked back as another vocal moan left him.

The bodyguards pace morphed, thrust-thrust-grind, thrust-thrust-grind. A repeating sequence that left Ignis breathless as his face painted red, teeth clench and he couldn’t draw breath, he dug his fingers with nails into smooth rock as he could only receive the onslaught from the other. The grinding was causing him to forget to breath, his lungs hurt and his face locked in a grimace before he took a painful gasp and Gladio attacked harder with his dick, he made those green hazel eyes wide and mouth open wider, but no sound escaping. 

Ignis could feel that blessed yet wretched swell of that dick, his boyfriend was going to come and he was too. It was all too much and Ignis felt his bundle of nerves pounded into and a slow low moan poured out of him, achingly and almost painful sounding, and it was, but it was so very good and pleasure-filled. He began to clench down, eyes barely opened as the moan stuttered and then continued as he came. He could feel the barrage from his cock shooting out, probably painting his wood cabinets and floor as Gladio had promised. 

He could hear those deep breathy grunts and then he braced, that large body took him strongly and he held on, body hurtfully tight as that large cock gouge him and he sucked in a breath, luckily it was only a messy handful of slams before that pelvis pressed deeply, grinding and trembling against his spread cheeks. He felt heat flood, it was glorious and welcomed, Ignis moaned and slumped body going boneless, his one leg that had stayed planted on the floor sagged as well. He was thankful to be trapped between Gladio and the counter in a way.

He felt those giant hands release the strong hold of his ass, could feel his flesh hurt for a moment as they settle back in place. 

Only the breathing between them was heard, but slowly Gladio pulled free, unhurried as the brunette felt each inch of sopping soft flesh leave him, he already missed that behemoth cock inside. Next, Gladio had lowered his propped-up leg and Ignis let out a sound feeling blood rush back and the unsteadiness of it. 

It would take him a while to recover, he knew the older man sensed this and he was guided up and back, he tried to protest, though half-assed as he was hoisted in those arms and carried. “Bedtime.”

“I can bloody carry myself,” he finally found words again, but flushed as he could feel the seed starting to seep out, coating his cheeks and he nibbled his lip. 

“Yeah, I know,” he agreed, gently placed Ignis down, the trip short from bathroom to bedroom as they were in the same general space. “Get cozy, I’ll bring you a towel,” Gladio said before kissing his forehead and smirking. “Mm still can't believe you got tatted,” he hummed in amusement, a proud tone to his voice. “You turning into a wild child on me?”

“Hmph hardly,” he rolled his eyes smiling. “Be a dove and fetch me that towel,” he shooed the lumbering man away with a simple gesture of the hand.

“Of course,” Gladio turned going the few steps back into the bathroom.

Ignis was alone for a moment, what had possessed him to get this? His loyalty? Duty? No, it was something more. He reached over his shoulder touching, but not going over the angry raised black lines. Ebony haired teen with sapphire blue eyes flashed in his mind. 

The realization struck hard, he had gotten this for Noct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of the Tattoo series, now I can work on and start other stuff...  
> *Plot*Plot*Plot*
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	5. Final Ink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picks up after Chapter two (chapter three and four happened before one and two, confusing I know).  
> ಠ ּ͜೦

Ignis and Noctis had been dating for about three months now, after the Prince had discovered his advisor had tattoos, things had spiraled out of control for them, but in a good way. It brought them together and they were happy for it, being so smitten with one another and falling deeper in love, they were always pining for and over each other before they came together. Once they confessed their mutual feelings, everything fell into place for them. 

The puzzle complete.

The relationship was so refreshing, igniting newness in both and changing them for the better, Noct was further responsible as he wanted to push himself and be better, wanting to make Ignis proud. 

Ignis relaxed a bit, loosening his reins and was at ease, able to adapt and take things in spontaneity. Unlike previously, but now he was better for it and it showed, though subtly. 

They were so in love, pushing each other and striving for better. The feeling had been so intense that they got a secret tattoo together and it was a silly tattoo, small, subtle and delicate, most wouldn’t know they had one, but they knew and that was all that mattered. 

This was a way of joining one another together as they couldn’t marry, if they could they would have already after three blissful months of dating, they had loved one another since their fateful meeting when they were young. It was as they say, love at first sight, but years of invested time made it grow stronger and fond between them, it wasn’t superficial or just rushed, this was true and honest love, almost as if they were soulmates. 

Ignis believed they were, along with Noctis. 

So, they had matching tattoos, written in neat, tight cursive of one word, worn on the inside of their left hand’s ring finger. The tattoo remained hidden for both as Ignis wore gloves almost ninety-five percent of the time and Noct wore fingerless gloves as much as his advisor even when casual. It was just something the two did, nothing unnormal about it.

It was simply the fashions (or so they thought) of Insomnia’s youth.

Never mind that, the tattoo on Noct had almost been discovered while he and Prompto had been gaming one day. 

The freckled blonde asked as he noticed as he watched as Noct was showing him how to execute the button sequence for the combo in the game they were play. “Prom it’s like this,” he said, look scrunched in concentration as his brows were forked down and his tongue slightly poked out. It was rare when the Prince made this face, this was true concentration on his part. “Up, down, triangle, square, back, forward, circle, R1, L1, R2, L2 and finally X.” He explained as he watched his knight pause, glowing, readying for a power up, before crushing his opponents. 

“Uh Noct,” the blonde began as his eyes widen largely as he pointed, not absorbing the instructions his friend gave him. “Is that – um a tattoo?” He asked and the Prince straighten his slouch, pausing the game as he balled his fist up and stared wide eyed at his bestie.

“No – well,” he flushed scratching his hair with his left hand hiding the evidence. “It is, but don’t say anything.”

“Oh gods! How could you keep this from me,” Prompto bounced and moved closer as he was giddy and not mad as he moved closer, almost clamoring into the Lucian heir. “When? When did you get this? Oh mee gee, does anybody else know?”

“I got it two weeks ago and Ignis knows,” he explained as his face redden further.

“Oh shit! Did he flip his shit or what?!”

“No –,” he murmured as he looked sideways. Prompto bounced in suspense, wanting more details. “He went with me since it was my first and made the arrangements since y’know –, can’t have everybody and their mom know about my business in the media.”

“That is true, but wow man!” The blonde says in wonder as he tips his head back. “Wish I could have been there and speaking of which. Why wasn’t I there, what the heck Noct?!”

“Sorry,” was the only thing the freckled blonde got in return. “I would say next time, but there won’t be one.”

Prompto sighs with a little eye roll, being a bit dramatic as he wanted Noct to feel some inkling of guilt for not telling him or bringing him along. “So, what does it say?” He saw the look of alarm flash across that face and then his friend was looking away.

“Can’t say yet,” he said softly. “I’ll tell you this weekend.” 

“During our ultimate hangout bonanza?”

“Yeah, that.”

“Alright, I’ll wait till then, but the suspense is gonna kiiilllll meeeee,” he whined as he leaned back on the couch, laying down as he’s trying to sell how desperate he is to hear what the tattoo says. The cursive was neat and crisp, but too fancy for him to read as Noct fingers were moving when he was gaming a moment ago. “So, where’d you go for your work?”

“House of Cards.”

Now it was Prompto’s turn as many emotions came dancing on his face as he heard this. He flushed and hid his face in hands.

“Are you thinking of Nine, your ex?” Noct asked as he knew Prompto went both ways and had dated the piercer years ago when they were still in high school. 

“Wha –, no. Not really. Just when I met Iggy for the first time while he was getting his second tattoo. I didn’t even know his name back then.” Prompto said distractedly as he thought about those events and how he had blown the chamberlain that same day without knowing his name (he wasn’t one for flings or one night stands, but Iggy was irresistible). 

He and Ignis were close friends now. Their past physical relationship had lasted a good while till he met Gladio, after that he was distracted, crushing hard on the Amicitia and now was dating the Shield which Ignis gave his blessing on and wishing them well. Even Noct knew about his best friend dating his Shield and didn’t care or mind, only wanting his friends happy.

“What?! Wait, I thought I introduced you guys, wasn’t that the first meeting –? Hold up, you know about his tattoos?”

That knocked Prompto from his enjoyable thoughts about Ignis and Gladio. He slipped up, he had kept his physical relationship with Ignis under wraps, Gladio knew because he felt inclined to tell his boyfriend and Gladio had confessed he had dated the sandy brunette before Prompto.

How did Noct not know –, unless Ignis kept him in the dark. He did recall Iggy asking him to keep quiet about their friends with benefits.

Did Ignis hide this because he served Noctis or was it something else? 

His blue eyes widen and he crawled off the couch, panic evident. “Weelll look at the time, gotta run. My shift starts soon, see you this weekend.” Prompto had never ran so fast in his life, the front door slamming hard behind him. 

Something was up, Noctis knew as he pouted on the couch as his arms were crossed and his look darken. He would find out during the bonanza, as Prompto called their four-day weekend they were having together. 

Besides, Prompto’s shift started in four hours!  
\--

Friday passed lazily and glorious, well at least for Prom and Noct. It was filled with lounging on the couch, junk food, gaming, and movies. Though Ignis on several occasions tried to clean, with Noctis telling him to chill, as the four of them were hanging out at the Prince’s apartment for their four-day weekend. 

While they were having a grand time, Noctis constantly thought about asking Prompto what the hell he meant. There wasn’t an opportunity to do so and it annoyed him, he thought better than to be agitated. Tomorrow would present him with a better chance.

The night went on, in to the late hours. As it got closer to the wind down point the petite blonde broke out extra blankets and pillows –.

Then funnily enough, Prompto had built them a blanket fort in the living room, which earned him a comment from Gladio, he may have been called juvenile for it, but the Shield smiled nonetheless. Prompto’s rebuttal was the fact he had never done this as a child, he had missed out on many experiences. Even though he was an adult now, this was the perfect opportunity. 

The quartet laid down under the ‘fort’ as it was more like a blanket canopy draped over Noct’s furniture and giving them a corridor of cool comfort, a breeze blowing in as they left the balcony doors open and the fans going. Prompto and Noct were in the center of both Gladio and Ignis, the freckled blonde snuggled to Gladio. 

“So, tomorrow is the barbeque and pool party.” The chocobo chirped as he was going over how tomorrow would go. “Can’t wait, lounging by the pool with some good eats from Ignis.”

“Well yes, Iggy can cook but we shouldn’t leave all the food prep to him.” Gladio said as he kept his boyfriend tucked close to himself. 

“I know, the helping part was included.” Prompto leaned his head back looking at his love. “I figured it was y’know kinda one of those unsaid things, just kinda assumed.”

“I appreciate it,” Ignis said as he laid on his side, head propped as Noct was near him but they weren’t touching, the Prince on his back. They hadn’t informed the two dating men that they were in a relationship themselves. “We should sleep, it is already approaching the wee hours of the morning.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t want me to sleep the day away.” Noct chimed in.

“You’d do that anyway even if it wasn’t late.” Gladio arched a brow, giving a knowing look.

“Shut up,” he huffed as he pulled a blanket over his head. From there the conversation stops, but good nights were issued between all.

The four slept in the fort, comfortable and cozy –.  
\--

The following day came, Ignis left the three sleeping till the afternoon. He rested as well, later than he normally did as he woke mid-morning, cuddled in his Prince’s arms. It was always nice to wake against his love. Embracing each other.

In the meantime, he had cleaned up a bit, getting the trash collected and washing the few dishes that were in the sink as they had purchased disposable plates, cups and cutlery, Noct got it so Ignis wouldn’t have to clean as much. It was thoughtful of his boyfriend for sure.

Once the three were up, they got ready for the day. Carting food and supplies to the rooftop pool, it didn’t take them long to set up and get the food on. As the food was cooking or warming in the apartment complex’s fancy grill, the boys were kicking it by the pool, lounging and enjoying the day of leisure.

“Pool time?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah,” Noct grinned as he moved getting up and shedding his shirt.

“Wow, looks like I need to get your ass back to training. You’re so scrawny,” Gladio said with a dip of his sunglasses as he stared at his charge.

“Don’t ruin the moment,” he shot his Shield a look. “C’mon Prom,” he waved as he ran with the blonde close on his heels as they both went barreling into the water, breaking the smooth surface. Once they emerged they clowned around, splashing about and tumbling in the water as if they were children, funny to see two grown men having such carefree fun. 

Ignis was looking at his phone, reading an e-book as he enjoyed the free time as he basked in the sun. Though he was wearing a zip-up hoodie, keeping his torso covered. 

“Iggy,” Gladio called as he sat next to the other. “Aren’t you hot in that jacket?”

The sandy brunette hummed, lowering his phone as he thought and then shook his head. “Not really, but it would be good to get some sun.” He stood up and began to unzip the hoodie revealing his sleek muscled body.

Noct caught the movement, pausing in his play as his eyes watched his boyfriend peel the jacket off, it was like slow motion for him and he felt his mouth drop, face heating as his eyes widen. Ignis peeled the clothing off and dropped it into the chair he had been sitting in, damn, those swim trunks were small and tight, framing everything and leaving little to the imagination. Noct wanted to peel them off and have his way with his chamberlain.

The Prince felt his mouth go dry in that moment, even as Prompto jumped on him dragging him under –.

Gladiolus move, scooting to the edge of his chair as he reached out touching the Scientia family crest that poked out from the top of Ignis’ aqua colored trunks. His fingertips touched over the inked skin. “Whoa, when did you get this? This is new,” he said as his amber eyes looked up at his ex, hand resting on his hip as he gazed up.

Ignis tipped his head to the side. “I got it some odd months after our breakup,” he said quietly. 

“Huh, well damn.” A thumb grazed that inked skin as Gladio’s large hand rested on his friend’s hip, he smirked. The advisor arched a brow at that, but said nothing as he settled down. Sitting across from him as they faced one another, it almost seemed and maybe it was his imagination or he was overheated from wearing a jacket, but he swore Gladio was flirting.

Noctis had watched the exchange and frowned, that touch Gladio gave had lingered too long for his liking. Feeling like he needed to be near Ignis, he climbed out and came over quickly, water dripping from him as if he was a storm cloud. Coming over he plopped down next to his boyfriend and looked at the bodyguard. “How’s the food Igs?” He asked as he sat close, looking at the man next to him.

“It should be fine, but it wouldn’t hurt to check.”

“I’ll assist,” Noctis offered as he got up and followed his lover. Walking side by side. “When do you think we should tell Gladio and Prompto that we’re dating?”

“Soon I suppose, maybe once we settle to eat? I think that would be best, news over a meal is better received.” 

“You’re right.” He agreed as they began to look over the food or more like Ignis as Noct had no clue what to look for when cooking any sort of food. “Was it me or did Gladio touching you – linger?”

“Indeed,” Ignis sighed as he placed both hands on his hips. “It was rather strange, but I wouldn’t read into it too much, Noct.” He said with a smile. Raising his left hand up he kissed the inside of his ring finger, trying to soothe his love’s ruffled feathers as his lips lingered on the tattoo.

Noct gave a coy look, but did the same, kissing his own tattoo on his finger. With that he felt pacified.  
\--

They were having a late lunch/early dinner now as they ate at one of the wooden tables that were under the vine and flower covered gazebo that was near the pool. The area provided enough shade for them to eat comfortably. They were passing around dishes and such loading up their plates, laughing and talking with one another as it was comfortable and pleasant with all of them. Ignis sat next to Noct and Gladio with Prompto opposite their friends. 

Prompto laughed and snorting as he leaned into his boyfriend’s arm. “Noct! Noct you remember that time you tried to sneak out while we were in school because Ignis had fallen asleep on your couch? That was so funny because you tried to use the fire escape but Ignis was suddenly up and looking for you, you panicked and warped into a bush of poison ivy.” He snorted again chuckling as tears came out of his eyes.

“Really? How’d I miss this story?” Gladio laughed as he held a fork in hand, resting his forehead on the back of his hand.

The Crown Prince flushed in embarrassment and frown, more like pouted cutely. “Okay, so not one of my finest moments. Look, I learned my lesson after that as being itchy for a week sucked.” He groused, but smiled as he looked to Ignis.

“So, what was the lesson?” Promoto asked with an arched brow, calming enough for now.

“Well one, I don’t have to sneak around anymore as I’m a man now.” He held up his left hand, holding up the number two with his fingers. His tattoo was partially visible. “Second, if I’m upfront with Specs, he may give in to what I want, no need to sneak. The worst he could do is advise against it or tell me no.”

“But would you listen if he told you no?” Gladio placed his fork down as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Ignis arched a brow at this, giving a head tilt as he waited for this answer. The slightest of smirks on his face, his boyfriend flushed and glance at the other beside him and then gave a small nod. “I – I would.”

The couple let out a laugh and even Ignis made a small amused noise, finding Noctis absolutely adorable in that moment. He wished he could lay kisses upon his brow, but they hadn’t revealed their relationship yet. 

“Speaking of which,” Prompto broke out as he pointed at his best friend, making Noct straighten in his seat. “Circling back to a conversation we had, wanna talk about your tattoo? Since you asked Ignis to make arrangements to get it done.”

“What?!” Gladio eyes widen and he looked between the advisor and his Prince.

“Well,” again he was flushed before looking to the brunette next to him. 

Ignis smiled, not looking flustered like his boyfriend. “Well this is a good lead in,” he began as he leaned back in his seat as he grabbed the bottom of the wooden bench. “We actually have matching tattoos,” he said before a slight pink made his cheeks aglow. “Noct,” he said as he raised his hand and showed the neat written cursive, it was thin lined and delicate, loopy and fancy looking. The tattooed word indeed matched, but was hard to make out.

Both Prompto and Gladio leaned in looking at their hands. “What does it mean?” The Shield asked.

“Us,” Ignis answered simply.

Gladio’s brow was raised and Noct put his hand down on the table. “Iggy and I are dating now, we wanted to tell you guys.”

“WHAT!?! OH NO!” Prompto exclaimed as he cupped his redden face and Gladio grimaced. Both looking guilty.

This was not the reaction the two were expecting and frowned, they were hoping they would get the same warm response like they gave the other couple.

“Okay, this feels a bit shitty. Sorry guys,” Gladio began as he put his arm around Prompto and was just as red as his boyfriend. “Look, we’re happy for you two, really, but – hate to say this.” He looked a little worried as his eyes looked to Noctis in that moment before his eyes dipped down towards the table. “Confession time, Prom and I were going to try to seduce Iggy this weekend to see if he’d be up for some action with the both of us. Well since y’know,” he gave a shrug of his broad shoulders.

“What do you mean?” Those sapphire blue eyes narrowed in that moment and he frowned. “Ignis, what does Gladio mean?”

“I – I used to date Gladio,” he said softly. “Prompto and I used to be friends with benefits for a time.”

It grew silent in that moment and Noct looked thoughtful, contemplating as he pondered this news. “Prom what you said the other day. So, when I introduced you guys, you two had already met?”

“Uh yeah, it was actually the day before. When you had asked me to get info for you when you were thinking of piercing your tongue. We met at House of Cards, he was getting work done and we clicked.” The blonde sighed as he watched his best friend digest this info and he didn’t want to put a dampener on things for the new couple, he and Gladio had to make this right. Ignis had barely said anything, he looked worried though his face was composed, but his green hazel eyes betrayed him. “Look Noct, the big guy and I are not going to act on this. Now that we know he’s taken.”

“I get that, but why didn’t you guys tell me about any of this?”

“I had intreated them, not say anything,” Ignis finally said after a time.

“Why?”

“I – I do not know –. I perhaps wanted to tell you in my own time.”

“Listen Noct,” Gladio interjected as he pointed his hand at the Prince. “I’m gonna tell you something even Ignis doesn’t know.” He began and that made the advisor look at him wide eyed, wondering what the Amicitia heir was going to say. “He’s always loved you, even I knew that once we had been dating for a while. I just don’t think he realized it, it was one of the reason why I wanted out with him.” Ignis was staring at Gladio, he didn’t know this. It made sense on why Gladio had attacked him verbally before they broken up, before he could think more the Shield began again. “Look, Prom and I are his past, get over the fact we once may have had something. It’s always been you.”

“Yeah man, I guess I unconsciously realized I wasn’t the one for Iggy. I had always wondered why he never took the next step with me, we were sex-friends and nothing more. I always dropped hints I wanted more, but never got passed being friends. Eventually, I met Gladdy and I was smitten the moment I laid eyes on him in the arcade that one time he found us. I called quits with Ignis shortly after that as I knew we would never be in a relationship.”

Ignis was shocked, he had realized he had feeling for Noct and even then, he had deemed the affection as loyalty but now thinking back it was more than that. He had fooled himself and drug both Gladio and Prompto along. He felt guilty in that moment, he felt an apology at the tip of his tongue.

“Don’t bag on Ignis, you should feel awesome knowing that you had him before he even knew or before you two came together.” Prompto beamed happily as his boyfriend had a matching look as well. “Iggy don’t feel bad, things worked out for a reason. I think being with you lead me to him and maybe vise versa for Gladio.”

“Yeah, you were our guide. Just like we helped you get to Noct, though he’s a brat.” Gladio pulled the small blonde deeper into his side.

“Hey,” Noct cried out indignantly as he frowned. “I’m not a brat, I’m just particular.” He smiled and put his arm around the sandy brunette’s shoulder pulling him down, as Ignis was leaned into him as their faces were pressed close together, the Prince beamed happily. “I guess you two were just practice for him.”

“Noct,” Ignis said in warning as he knew his ward could be a cheeky so-and-so. “They get it.” He sighed as he felt his own smile tug at his lips. Reaching down he tangled his fingers with his love’s. “Thank you both for being true friends.”

“Of course, Iggy! Sorry we were trying to get you in a threesome,” the blonde blushed and Ignis flushed.

“No need to apologies.”

“Okay then, since you two are official and all, what the hell does that tattoo say? It’s loopy and elaborate, it’s hard to read.” Gladio looked at them expectantly.

“We did that on purpose,” Noct said as he pressed a kiss to Ignis’ cheek, before resting his forehead with his. “We wanted it to be almost illegible in case anybody saw it.”

“So?” Prompto postured.

Both men stared at each other, their love shining in that moment before green and blue eyes turned on the other couple. “Ignoct,” they said in unison. It was perfect portmanteaus to sum up their coupling and love. A reminder of loving one another since their first meeting. 

Ignoct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay what the hell is wrong with me?! I said chapter four was the last, but I lied.  
> An idea, a conclusion came to mind. So this fluff happened. No sexy times, it wouldn't feel right with it.  
> So please enjoy this sweet goofy thing I wrote. ヘ（。□°）ヘ
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan-carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
